


Magic

by F2of95line



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Lee Taeyong is used to being shunned for how he looks... until he meets Nakamoto Yuta, who battles all of his insecurities and brings him to the light.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do not know where this came from and I'm so drunk right now that my angsty mind has come up with ideas.
> 
> I'm also slightly bitter that I didn't get tickets in time for NCT 127's Build Series (I LITERALLY LIVE RIGHT THERE. I WENT TO SCHOOL IN THAT AREA. WHY DID I NOT JUST GOOOOOOOOOOO???)

Lee Taeyong wandered down the corridors of the train, ignoring the whispers he was so used to hearing at this point.

_“Wh- Whoa, who is that?”_

_“Don’t you mean, ‘what’ is that?”_

_“That’s Lee Taeyong. Sick, huh?”_

_“Wh- What **happened** to him?”_

_“Dunno… rumors are he’s half troll.”_

_“Ew…”_

Taeyong released a heavy breath and something akin to a growl came out from deep within his chest. The first-years immediately shut up, and the Korean fifth-year kept walking down the corridor, head bowed.

Being whispered about was no stranger to him. It had happened to him ever since he was a child.

_“Oh god! Th- This is your son?!”_

His father had abandoned him and his mother as soon as Taeyong had been born, ashamed to admit he had sired “an atrocity”. Taeyong’s mother had kindly called his father some choice words and signed the divorce papers not long after that.

Taeyong could hardly blame his father, however. He _was_ difficult to look at.

He had dry, caked skin the color of the earth, covered with grotesque dark tattoos all over his face and body. Veins were visible through his skin, purple and translucent. On top of his forehead were small, but noticeable curved horns.

Taeyong had heard all the rumors and had long given up trying to stop them. What did it matter? He knew how he looked.

He had the body and features of a human, but… otherwise, he was a monster.

The only person that hadn’t rejected him outright was during his first-year.

* * *

_“Pair up and practice the Levitation Charm on each other.”_

_The Charms class dutifully paired up and began to practice the levitation spell on each other, friends shrieking and giggling as they recited the foreign-sounding words and ribbed each other._

_Except for Taeyong. He looked down, unable to stop the feeling of rejection and loneliness, as Professor Leeteuk approached him._

_“Taeyong?” the Charms professor asked sternly. “Why aren’t you practicing?”_

_“I…” Taeyong felt his cheeks grow hot. “I don’t have a partner.”_

_“Nonsense, I’m sure we can find someone for you. Ah, Jihoon, how about you help him?”_

_School’s resident cutie Park Jihoon didn’t bother to hide his frightened, slightly disgusted expression as he made his way over to Taeyong, and the latter couldn’t help an apologetic glance (with his grotesque features, however, it might have just looked intimidating)._

_By the end of the lesson, however, Jihoon looked mildly impressed, as Taeyong had easily mastered the Charm within the first few minutes, and even tacked on some extra charm at the end to make it look like a cloud of sparkling fairy dust was following Jihoon as he levitated him._

_Jihoon managed a brief smile at him at the end._

_“You’re pretty good at this, Taeyong. Thanks.”_

_He gave his signature famous wink at the end of that statement and that was it for poor Taeyong; he was in love._

* * *

It had been four long years and Taeyong could only pine silently over his secret crush. He knew nobody could ever know; if they knew disgusting, horrifying Lee Taeyong was in love with the school’s cutest, prettiest heartthrob, it would only serve to ostracize him further, and he couldn’t have that.

As usual, Taeyong sat in a compartment on his own on the school train. He was used to it by this year; he purposely left the door slightly ajar so that if anyone thought the car was open, they could see him to know that they would be forced to sit with him.

Which was an open invitation for everyone to kindly keep going their own way.

Taeyong took out the sandwich his mother had packed for him; she had insisted on him bringing along a lunch and not buying one of the cheap lunches they provided on the train.

He sighed in exasperation; seriously, why did his mother always pack the same sandwich? It wasn’t necessarily a bad sandwich, but he was really tired of ham and cheese-

“Excuse me.”

Taeyong didn’t bother looking up; it was most likely out in the hall, since-

“Excuse me,” the person repeated, knocking on the door and Taeyong could only blink before slowly looking up. A boy he had never seen before, but wearing the NCT Wizarding University robes, stood there, head tilted in curiosity. He had silvery-purple hair, and piercingly dark eyes. Taeyong’s eyes raked over the flawless-looking boy; was he _glowing_?

“Sorry to bother you, but is anyone else sitting here?” he asked, voice not trembling like Taeyong was used to. Taeyong could only stare, before he finally found his voice.

“There’s a compartment a few doors down, they have an open seat.”

The boy blinked. “…oh, someone _is_ sitting here?”

“Well… no,” Taeyong said dumbly, and the boy sighed.

“Sorry… do you want to be left alone or something?”

“…no,” Taeyong finally answered, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke or something. Was the boy dared to sit with him?

“No…” he repeated, clarifying. “I don’t want to be alone.”

The boy’s face broke out into a grin, and Taeyong actually had to clutch his sandwich to try and hide his rapidly beating heart. If he thought the boy was handsome just standing there, he was _beautiful_ when he smiled. His smile was healing and clean, as pure as a baby angel.

“I’m Yuta,” the boy seated himself, lugging his backpack behind him. “Nakamoto Yuta. I’m from Japan. Nice to meet you!”

“I… I’m Lee Taeyong,” Taeyong stammered. “Um… your Korean’s really good.”

“Oh, thanks,” Yuta grinned. “To be honest, I’ve been studying Korean since I was a kid, and when I learned I was accepted to NCT Wizarding University, I was psyched. My mom is _obsessed_ with Korean dramas, you know?”

“C- Cool,” Taeyong mentally kicked himself. He had never held a casual conversation for so long and wasn’t sure how to keep going.

“Anyways…” Yuta turned away and Taeyong felt his heart sink. He was leaving, wasn’t he? Taeyong had messed it up already, and he-

“Mom packed me rice balls, so is it okay if I eat lunch with you?”

Taeyong blinked as Yuta turned back; he had apparently been reaching into his small messenger bag, and pulled out about five rice balls. Taeyong just stared. He had never eaten lunch with… a friend.

 _A friend_ , his inner voice scoffed. _You’re so desperate._

“Yeah,” he finally found his voice. “Of course.”

Yuta broke out into a smile again. “Great, thanks!”

He unwrapped a rice ball and sighed when he saw the filling. “Great. Fried shrimp again.”

He paused and eyed Taeyong’s sandwich and Taeyong could only hold his breath. There was no way-

“Trade you half your sandwich for two rice balls?” Yuta offered and Taeyong couldn’t stop the giddy butterflies in his stomach. He had read of things like this, when friends traded lunches and never in his wildest dreams did he ever dream that it would happen to him.

“…yeah.”

* * *

As the boys indulged in their (bland) lunches, conversation turned towards Yuta’s history.

“Wow, you’re so lucky!” Taeyong raved. “You went to Mahoutokoro Secondary Institute!”

“Well, you attended NCT Academy,” Yuta grinned back, finishing off a sandwich. “I think that’s pretty cool too.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong shrugged. “I’ve never been to another school so I can’t say for sure.”

“Huh…” Yuta shook his head. “When I think about it, I’ve never been to another school too, so I guess I can’t judge either.”

Taeyong just laughed, his heart feeling lighthearted; he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable with someone who wasn’t his family.

“So are your parents wizards?” Yuta asked and Taeyong stiffened right then, smile dropping. He was used to these kinds of questions; people always wanted to pry, to see if he really was half-troll, or half-demon, or half-whatever. Yuta continued, not noticing Taeyong’s discomfort.

“My mom’s a witch, but my dad’s a _bunkan_ , so she was freaked out about having to explain to him why I was able to make the family cat turn purple as a kid,” Yuta grinned. Taeyong smiled back, guard tentatively lowered, but then remembered what he looked like when he smiled, so he quickly stopped.

“What’s a _bunkan_?”

“Oh… it’s what we call non-magical people in Japan. Like… uh…” Yuta struggled to remember the word in English. “Moogles.”

“Ah! Muggles. I see… we call them _Moon-gan_ in Korean,” Taeyong explained, feeling a strange swell of pride in himself when Yuta took out a notebook and scribbled that down.

“Good to know!” Yuta cheered. “Thanks!”

“N- No problem.”

The two of them were interrupted by the old blind man who usually sold sweets in the train corridor. He was Taeyong’s favorite person, mainly because he was blind, and so he never judged Taeyong for looks, only for candy choices.

“So, what’s NCT University like?” Yuta asked curiously a little while later as they tore into honey butter bread and fizzing chocolate. “There wasn’t a lot in the scrolls.”

“Well…” Taeyong pondered, taking a bite of fizzing chocolate. “A lot of us attended the connecting high school, NCT Academy. We do have outsiders come in, so you won’t be super new or anything. We’re divided into three houses. They’re 127, Dream, and U.”

“You?” Yuta repeated in confusion. “Like, _you_?”

“No, U as in the English letter,” Taeyong explained hastily. “You’ll get sorted into one when you come, I guess, since you’re new. There’s only about 300 students so we’re a small school.”

“Oh wow,” Yuta took a deep breath. “Geez, I’m nervous. Which house are you in?”

“U,” Taeyong shrugged. “You’re divided based on what happened in your past life. If you died as a child, you get sorted into Dream. If you died in Korea, you get sorted into 127. If you weren’t human, you get sorted into U.”

“What if you’re more than one?!” Yuta gaped and Taeyong nodded.

“It happens. It happens a lot actually. Like, Lee Minhyung did the test and they found out he qualified for all three; he was a mer-child that died in a fishing accident in Korea waters in his past life, so the machine determines which house you’re best suited for.”

“Wow… I wonder what I was,” Yuta said nervously.

“I’m sure it’ll go well,” Taeyong assured him, and he felt his heart sink in disappointment when he felt the wheels of the train slowing. They had arrived at NCT University.

The two boys stood and stretched and Yuta smiled. “Well, thanks, Taeyong!”

“…thanks?” Taeyong repeated in confusion, and the Japanese boy beamed.

“Thanks for letting me sit with you! And for informing me about the school. And for exchanging lunches with me!”

Taeyong cleared his throat. “Y- You’re welcome. I guess… do you want to go first?”

Yuta gave him a confused look. “You need to do something?”

_It’s your first day. I don’t want people to give you a bad rep for knowing me._

“Yeah, I… I have some meds I have to take,” he lied. “You go ahead, I’ll see you in the Main Hall.”

“Okay, see you later!” Yuta waved, and Taeyong waved back, before slowly lowering his hand.

_You don’t get friends. Stop fooling yourself, and put your mask back on._

With that sobering thought, Taeyong slipped his face mask on, put on his cap, and exited the train, blending in with the multiple students, dark navy robes flowing through the air as they all approached the NCT Wizarding University of Sorcery.

* * *

“Welcome back, students!” the Headmaster’s voice rang out and all the students in the Main Hall quieted down as Taeyong watched Professor Kangta raise his hands.

“To new students, welcome. You are now part of South Korea’s best and brightest. Magic is a privilege and as you all know, we are the gatekeepers of the International Statute of Secrecy. Remember to study hard and play harder!”

The students cheered at Professor Kangta’s relaxed grin, ignoring the prim and distasteful looks of the other professors.

The Sorting at NCT was typically pretty straightforward; the new student would simply enter the Sorting Machine, which would analyze his or her brain, and within a few seconds, the screen above the machine would light up and show which house the student was in.

“Did you know?” Taeyong overheard one of the housemates nudge her friend. “There’s a school in the western side of the world that doesn’t use a machine for their Sorting process?”

“Oh shut up, that can’t be real.”

“It’s true!” the girl insisted. “They use some hat or something.”

“Hat?! What do they do with it, pick their house out of it?”

“No, they wear it! The hat talks and just says which house they’re in.”

“Ew! So that hat just goes head to head? What if someone has lice?”

“Oh stop scaring her, Seulgi. Next you’ll be saying they don’t use computers, they still use quills and parchment for everything!”

Taeyong tuned them out when he suddenly noticed that at the long table of 127 students, he could see…

Taeyong wiped his rough, sweaty palms on his robes upon catching sight of the lovely Park Jihoon, who was laughing with a friend. Taeyong couldn’t tear his eyes away; he was just so bright and fresh and loveable… everything Taeyong was not.

Little by little, their small table grew longer and longer to accommodate for each new student, a new seat magically appearing as the machine announced new additions to each house, and to Taeyong’s surprise, he saw Yuta exit the machine, looking extremely relieved at being done with the process.

It took Taeyong a second to realize that Yuta was heading to the 127 table, and watched as Jihoon intercepted him and invited the pretty Japanese boy to join him and his friends. Yuta happily accepted and Taeyong sullenly looked down when Yuta didn’t notice him at the next table over.

Right.

He was still Lee Taeyong.

Nobody would want to be near him.

And with that sobering thought, he began to help himself to the food that began to slowly form on the plates.

* * *

It was only after the Opening Feast, did Professor Kangta stand up again.

“Well, this is the start of a brand new year! Please remember traveling to the lake without a professor’s permission is forbidden. Also, the Hakgwi Formal will be at the end of next month, so don’t forget to submit your ballots for Hakgwi’s Wizard and Witch of the Year!”

The entire Main Hall burst into loud whispers and excited gossip. Taeyong noticed especially, the way Jihoon spoke with everyone, eyes glittering in mirth.

Merlin, he was _beautiful_.

And maybe it was the newfound confidence he had in not being completely rejected that day on the train, but Lee Taeyong made a vow to himself that first day of his second year at NCT Wizarding University.

He was going to try and do everything he could to make Park Jihoon notice him.

* * *

Despite Taeyong’s vow, already within the first week, he was throwing himself in his studies; he couldn’t remember last year starting off so intensely.

Whenever he got some free time, he tried thinking of ways to get Jihoon to notice him. The good thing about being how he looked was that nobody had wanted to room with him, and so in the dormitory, there were three rooms. Each room had two beds, except for the last one, which was a single, meaning it was Taeyong’s (when he picked a room, everyone immediately ran for the others).

Which he was fine with.

It gave him privacy, especially when he tried coming up with ideas for how to impress Jihoon, but every time he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he could feel his self-esteem deflate.

How could someone who looked like him ever win the affections of someone so beautiful?

But to his surprise, the opportunity came sooner than he expected.


	2. Two

One day when Taeyong was on the roof of the Astronomy Pagoda, he could hear soft, distinct crying. He paused and set aside his enchanted phone. He crept to the corner and peered, eyes widening.

Park Jihoon was crying as he gazed at his own enchanted phone, crystalline tears sliding down his face. Taeyong could only gaze and admire; how was it even red-faced and in such anguish, Jihoon was so beautiful?

Taeyong almost felt ashamed; someone as ugly as him didn’t have the right to be looking at beautiful, gorgeous Jihoon that way.

He must have made some sound or something, because before long, Jihoon’s head snapped up and turned to him. Taeyong cringed when he saw the look of shock and slight disgust on Jihoon’s face, before the pretty boy schooled his expression and forced a smile to his face.

“Hi. Taeyong, right?”

“H- Hi,” Taeyong’s heart thrummed at being noticed by the popular student. “Um… yeah. Hi Jihoon.”

“At least you know who I am,” Jihoon said bitterly and Taeyong tentatively leaned in, not fully going around the corner, but not shying away into his own side of the wall.

“What… What do you mean?”

“I… I thought I would win the Hakgwi Formal’s Wizard of the Year for sure this year,” Jihoon sniffled. “B- But… it looks like I’m not going to.”

“Really?!” Taeyong asked in stun. Who else could the school vote for, if not the flawless winking wizard? Jihoon managed another halfhearted smile.

“I take it you voted for me. But… it looks like I’m going to lose to Jung Jaehyun.”

Taeyong fell silent; although in his eyes, Jihoon was the prettiest, most beautiful person in their school, it made sense to know the "golden student" was similarly popular. He had only seen Jung Jaehyun a few times around the school campus, but he was usually surrounded by adoring fans. The blonde Adonis was not just popular and handsome, he was extraordinarily talented with his wand and so was usually the professors’ favorite since he would master the spell faster than anyone else (Taeyong was equally good in class, but he knew why the professors were loathe to call him to the front to demonstrate).

Jung Jaehyun would be a viable opponent against Park Jihoon. Still…

“I… I just want to win so badly,” Jihoon wept and Taeyong bit his lower lip, wishing more than anything he could help.

He sadly retreated… and like a strike of lightning, the idea came to him.

* * *

Taeyong nervously looked around the strange store he was in. It was dusty and looked poorly tended to, but the reviews on the Wizarding Web confirmed that this place had the best stocks of forbidden and lost potions. He had found it during the week and could hardly wait until the weekend came so that he could visit SM Town, the connecting magical hub of shops and stores that would definitely have what he was looking for.

He jumped when he saw movement behind the cramped desk and Taeyong gulped.

“Um… hello?” he bowed, and the figure emerged from the shadows and Taeyong had to bite down a gasp at seeing the furious looking goblin. The short, angry magical figure put his hands on his hips and opened his mouth.

Taeyong cringed, expecting an angry diatribe.

Well… he received it. The only problem was that it was in a language he didn’t speak.

He blinked, shaking his head rapidly.

“W- Wait, sir, I’m sorry, please-”

The goblin continued to spit out his angry words, and it took Taeyong a second, but he soon recognized the furious screams to be in Japanese. He could understand a general amount thanks to all the years of anime he watched, but he couldn’t really speak any.

“Get the hell out of my store! I don’t give my services to your kind!”

He used what little Japanese he knew to try and placate the goblin, but it made the goblin only angrier, as he shouted and pointed stubby fingers towards the door.

Taeyong didn’t think twice and fled.

* * *

Taeyong dejectedly returned to campus, sighing. He had now just wasted his weekend going to a store where the owner didn’t even speak Korean and refused to help him.

He paused when he saw a group of students surrounding something at the Quidditch field and cheering. Taeyong looked up to see Nakamoto Yuta, swooping down and showing incredible feats on his broomstick.

The Japanese boy loop de looped in the air, before smoothly gliding down and hopping off the broom.

“That was awesome!” he raved. “Man, I missed flying!”

“That was impressive,” Jung Jaehyun stepped out from the crowd, grinning. “So you’re the new kid, right?”

“Yeah!” Yuta held his hand out for a shake, which Jaehyun took without hesitation. “Nakamoto Yuta! Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise,” Jaehyun’s eyes roamed up and down Yuta’s body, eyes glowing with interest. “You should give me your Enchanted Chat ID, I’d love to… get to know you better.”

Yuta grinned, intentions clearly not matching Jaehyun’s. “Sure! Sounds good!”

Taeyong hid behind a tree and watched the crowd almost melting in envy at the interaction of the handsome blonde and the beautiful Japanese.

It almost made Taeyong sick, to see so much beauty at once. The two of them would probably create some beautiful model baby or something.

Ever since Yuta had started, he had immediately attracted attention for his delicate, bright features. It made sense someone like Jaehyun would notice him. Taeyong was actually surprised Yuta hadn’t been in the running for Wizard of the Year, but he figured it was because Yuta was still too new and people outside of his house probably hadn’t seen him yet.

If they had, they would have seen the healthy beauty bursting with joy as he ran to each class, mastering each spell with ease.

Nakamoto Yuta was perfect. And Lee Taeyong had absolutely no place in that world.

Taeyong waited for everyone to clear out, but Jaehyun rather annoyingly stayed behind. He advised his adoring fans to leave without him, and soon, it was just Jaehyun and Yuta.

“So… what are you doing tonight?” Jaehyun asked, voice low, and Yuta smiled happily.

“I’m going to bake a cursed cheese soufflé! I heard they actually taste really good!”

“Hmm… do you think I could have a piece?” Jaehyun came closer but Taeyong could hear the implication in Jaehyun’s voice. Taeyong clenched his fist.

Jung Jaehyun was as smooth as he was handsome and it irked Taeyong to no end that the Creator could be so unfair as to give one person so much beauty while taking it away from another.

“Sure!” Yuta agreed readily. “I’ll save a piece for you!”

“Hmm… and maybe a piece of something else,” Jaehyun murmured softly, voice as smooth as silk. “What do you think… Yuta?”

Yuta fell silent, until he finally looked up and released a breath. “What are you getting at? Go ahead and say it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jaehyun retaliated. “Did you know I’m a half-breed?”

Yuta blinked at the random fact. “Oh… are you half-Korean?”

“Not in that way,” Jaehyun shook his head. “I’m half-centaur.”

 _Well, that made sense_ , Taeyong inwardly mused. It was normally hard to find an ugly centaur. Most of them were born handsome as they were actual descendants of Adonis, meant to represent the best features of both races.

“You don’t look it,” Yuta responded bluntly, and a small smirk appeared at the corner of Jaehyun’s lips.

“Oh trust me, I do. Only one part of me, though, really and you can’t see it right now.”

It took a second for it to sink in for Taeyong, but finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Yuta was being so clear, and he was visibly uncomfortable, while the blonde was blatantly pushing his affections (or something else) against him.

“H- Hey, Yuta!” Taeyong said loudly, shocking himself. “How’ve you been?!”

Taeyong felt a tiny stab of satisfaction at seeing the horror on Jaehyun’s perfect face, and the blonde cleared his throat before turning back to Yuta.

“I’ll see you later, Yuta.”

He stormed off and the Japanese released a breath.

“Man, that was close… thanks, Taeyong!”

Yuta smiled cheerfully, and Taeyong awkwardly scratched his cheek under his mask. Now that he was actually face to face with him, he wasn’t sure how to ask this, but-

“You want to come bake a cursed cheese soufflé with me?!”

…well that was one way.

* * *

Taeyong awkwardly sat at the table in Yuta’s common room’s kitchen. Yuta lived in the more luxurious side of the 127 dorm apparently. Despite sharing the common room, Yuta had his own bedroom and bathroom (well, so did Taeyong, but that was mostly because nobody else would share with him). Taeyong just watched the Japanese student bustle here and there, mixing and pinching and stirring. He smiled; it was nice to pretend that he was an actual friend, just chilling at his friend’s dorm.

But of course that would never happen.

People who looked as gorgeous as Nakamoto Yuta did not befriend revolting people like Lee Taeyong.

It was only after Yuta poured the steaming mixture of melted cheese into the small ramekins did Taeyong finally blurt out the question.

“Can you translate something for me?”

“Hm? Like what?” Yuta turned and stared and Taeyong took a deep breath.

“Well…” he looked down at his hands. “I… I need a potion.”

“What kind of potion?” Yuta probed and Taeyong bit his lower lip.

“…Felix Felicis.”

“You want _liquid luck_?” Yuta’s eyes grew round. “That’s… questionable, Taeyong!”

“It’s not… for me,” Taeyong muttered, looking down at his scarred hands. “I… I just…”

Yuta remained silent, until he looked up firmly. “I’m not going to help you unless you tell me the truth. I want to know what I’m getting involved in.”

Taeyong hesitated. He had never dared to tell anybody, _anybody_ , of his secret feelings, but… a little part of him wanted it.

A part of him wanted to know the feeling of confiding in a friend. And he knew it was risky but… something told him he could trust Yuta.

“Do you know… Park Jihoon?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, he’s in my house,” Yuta nodded. “What about him?”

“Well…” Taeyong hesitated. “He’s running for the Hakgwi Formal Wizard of the Year and… and he wants to win.”

“…okay. And…” Yuta’s expression suddenly changed to one of realization. “Wait, you want to give him Felix Felicis for that?!”

“…”

“Taeyong, you know if anyone found out, you _and_ Jihoon could be in trouble!” Yuta scolded. “That’s like finding a Steroidal Potion in Quidditch players! You can’t just use Liquid Luck to win contests!”

“But… I at least want to offer it to him,” Taeyong looked away. “I… I want to see him happy.”

“Taeyong… do you…?”

“…”

“….you like Park Jihoon?” Yuta asked quietly and Taeyong didn’t answer, just biting his lower lip. Yuta’s eyes flashed with something Taeyong couldn’t read, but the beautiful Japanese finally just nodded.

“I see. So why do you need help with translating?”

“I found a store that apparently has Felix Felicis. But the owner… he’s Japanese. He doesn’t understand me and he just yelled at me last time I went.”

Yuta slowly nodded. “You want me to go with you and ask him for Felix Felicis?”

“Yeah. Could… Could you?” Taeyong immediately felt his insecurities flare up again. “But I mean, you don’t have to. Or I could… I could pay you, I guess.”

“ _Pay_ me?!” Yuta repeated. “Why would you pay me? Of course I’ll help a friend out!”

“…friend?” Taeyong whispered and Yuta gave him a bemused look, before looking insecure himself.

“Oh… sorry, I guess… um, I… I consider you a friend,” Yuta blurted out, cheeks gaining an attractive blush. “But I… I’m happy with just being your acquaintance.”

“…I’ve never had a friend before,” Taeyong said in disbelief, and immediately regretted it. How stupid must he have sounded just then?

But Yuta just smiled back, eyes sad.

“…me neither.”

And Taeyong actually was able to read the expression right then in Yuta’s eyes, because he recognized loneliness every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

* * *

That weekend, Taeyong knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help but to wear his nicest T-shirt, hoping it made him look less grotesque. He wore his usual cap and face mask, but since it was a special day, he purposely chose his coolest mask.

“Hey Taeyong!” Yuta called out as he entered the U boys’ dormitory. Taeyong opened the door, only to see one of his dormmates, Myungsoo, intercept and greet Yuta.

“Hey,” he greeted suavely. “Nakamoto Yuta, right?”

“Yes… hello!” Yuta replied brightly and the handsome Korean smirked.

“I’m Kim Myungsoo. I’ve heard about you around campus.”

“Oh… have you?” Yuta grinned politely. “Cool.”

“So… what brings you to the U dorm?”

“Oh, I’m hanging out with my friend,” Yuta looked up and Taeyong froze as they made eye contact. Yuta, however, just smiled more genuinely.

“Taeyong-ah! I’m here! Let’s go!”

From his side profile, Taeyong could see Myungsoo’s expression turn somewhat horror-stricken. “Y- You’re here to see _Taeyong_?”

Yuta blinked. “Yeah. Why?”

Taeyong felt his insides burning in embarrassment as Myungsoo swallowed and shook his head. “Oh, uh… n- nothing. Cool. Have fun.”

Taeyong wanted nothing more than to turn back to his room and just crawl under the covers, but Yuta smiled again, that beautiful, healing smile, and called out again.

“Come on, slowpoke! Let’s go!”

And Taeyong could only feel something that felt akin to satisfaction as he went downstairs and walked out with one of the most beautiful people on campus, leaving Kim Myungsoo slack-jawed behind him.

* * *

“So… this is SM Town?” Yuta looked around, eyes wide in fascination at the various vendors and shops.

_“Water nymph essence! Guaranteed to clear up your skin!”_

_“Come one, come all, we have the freshest Newt Clusters!”_

_“Soulmate rings! Feel all the effects of a love potion!”_

“Yeah,” Taeyong shrugged uncomfortably. “I don’t know, I don’t come here very often, just when I need school supplies and stuff.”

“This is so cool!” Yuta’s eyes glittered. “You know, when I first came to Korea, I explored the Moon-gan community, and they have an area called Myeongdong. It’s just like here, but nothing magical.”

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong asked curiously. He had been raised under a magical roof for his entire life so he never really knew what went on in most of Seoul. It also made him happy, just to see how excited Yuta got, talking about Korea.

“Taeyong, I…” Yuta hesitated. “I know you’re probably busy, but, um… after we get your potion, do you think we could… maybe hang out? Like… eat together, or something?”

Taeyong could only stare at the boy who was hotly blushing. He just didn’t understand; Nakamoto Yuta was beautiful, and not just to Taeyong’s gross, disgusting standards. He could tell, seeing the way heads turned to him, and the soft glow coming from him, that he was genuinely physically flawless.

Why did he bother wanting to spend time with Taeyong? Disgusting, unloved Taeyong?

Unable to say anything, Taeyong finally nodded wordlessly and Yuta’s smile, shy and soft, emerged, and Taeyong had to look away, afraid Yuta would see how ugly he looked when he blushed.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS. I saw Yuta live today and I tell you right now... I used to be an EXO-L, and even though I've been to two EXO concerts in the exact same venue, nothing, NOTHING was the same as seeing Nakamoto Yuta live.
> 
> I don't even think he's the best looking person in the group (Taeyong has that honor in my mind) but when I saw him... wow. For starters, I hope he never comes back to NY. He looked exhausted; usually I feel like since he doesn't have that many lines (#giveyutamorelines), whenever it's his turn, you can see his eagerness to perform it to his best, but this time... even in 0 Mile when he does his usual hand flip... it looked weak. I think he might not have been feeling good. I hope he gets some rest.
> 
> Anyways, I was so excited about seeing NCT 127 live, I came straight home after the concert and banged out another chapter. Enjoy~

The two of them made their way towards the Japanese-related side of SM Town, and Taeyong pointed to the store.

“That’s the one.”

The two of them entered the store and once again the Japanese goblin came out, but upon seeing Yuta, chose to speak with him. Yuta smiled charmingly.

“Hello. We’re here to purchase a potion we heard you may have.”

“And what potion would that be?”

“A lucky one,” Yuta wisely chose not to say the name, and the goblin nodded.

“Please wait here.”

He wandered to the back, and Taeyong released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. As they waited, Yuta began to browse the shelves, peering at the strange potions and burbling elixirs.

“Psst!” he hissed. “Taeyong, take a look at these!”

Taeyong followed and gazed at the potion Yuta was staring at.

“…what’s that say?” he pointed to the Chinese characters.

Yuta’s eyebrows furrowed. “It says… milk out of…”

He suddenly turned red and had to stop an embarrassed giggle. “Oh.”

“What, what?” Taeyong asked curiously and Yuta just laughed again.

“It’s a… I don’t know the word in Korean. Um, it makes milk come out of your…”

He indicated towards his nipples and Taeyong turned equally crimson. The two boys stared at each other… and finally had to burst out in laughter again.

“Who creates a potion for that?!” Taeyong howled and Yuta just held onto the shelf for support, laughing uproariously.

“Excuse me,” the goblin owner said stiffly and the two of them quickly stifled their giggles before coming forward.

“Is this…?” Yuta peered at the bottle. “This doesn’t look like Fe- what I’m looking for.”

“This is a starter for it. You just need to add two more ingredients and it will be complete,” the goblin explained, voice and eyes gentle for someone so gruff. Taeyong inwardly scoffed.

“I see,” Yuta nodded. “Thank you, sir. How much do we owe you?”

The goblin didn’t say anything for a moment, until he looked up, eyes greedy. “Well… I would be happy to provide a heavy discount… if you were willing to maybe do me a favor.”

“…what kind of favor?”

“I want to speak to you alone, without your servant with you.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?! ” Yuta responded indignantly. Taeyong uncomfortably shuffled.

“It’s fine, Yuta, I’ll-”

“He’s my friend, not my servant!” Yuta said firmly. “Now, how much is this?”

“It’ll be 400,000 Korean won… unless you were to stay after your friend leaves,” the goblin said delicately. “I have some… boxes in the basement that could use some moving.”

Taeyong immediately stiffened. He knew there were no boxes and the goblin was practically undressing Yuta with his eyes. Taeyong quickly pulled out his crumpled bills.

“You said 400,000, right?” he said loudly in Korean, slamming it on the table. “There. We’re leaving.”

With that, he picked up the bottle, grasped Yuta’s wrist and dragged him out of the store, seething as the Japanese boy silently followed after him.

* * *

“…thank you, Taeyong,” Yuta said exhaustedly after they were a clear distance away from the store. “I…”

Taeyong suddenly realized he was still holding Yuta’s hand, and quickly dropped it, face hot.

“You need to say no to gross dudes like that,” Taeyong mumbled, looking at the ground. He hated this; he felt like he had tainted Yuta, dirtied the beautiful nymph-like man with his repulsive self.

Yuta, however, didn’t look repulsed. If anything, he looked just as shy as Taeyong, cheeks pink as he brushed his silvery-purple hair behind his ear.

The boys dithered awkwardly for a second, until Yuta’s stomach growled. The boys grinned again.

“Come on,” Taeyong indicated towards a Japanese restaurant. “I owe you a meal.”

“But you spent so much on the potion!” Yuta gasped and Taeyong shrugged.

“I’ve been saving up New Years’ money. I’m going to splurge today.”

The two of them entered the restaurant, but made the mistake of Taeyong going in first. The host frowned upon seeing Taeyong’s low cap and face mask and looked even more disgusted when he saw the monstrous condition of Taeyong’s dry, scarred skin at the parts that showed.

“Table for two?” Yuta spoke up and the host hesitated before reluctantly pulling out two menus and guiding them to a table all the way in the back.

Taeyong felt his insides shrivel with embarrassment. This was why he was always alone and why he rarely ate out. Not only did he have nobody to eat with, when he was younger, he remembered seeing his mother get turned away from an almost empty restaurant, and it was no question that it was because of him.

“Taeyong?” Yuta’s gentle voice snapped him out of his reverie and Taeyong looked up.

“Y- Yeah?”

“I asked, do you want to split a pitcher?” Yuta suggested. “It looks like they have a cocktail pitcher for cheap here!”

“O- Oh, yeah, okay,” Taeyong nodded; he had never drunk alcohol before, but he knew it was rare for someone like Yuta to hang out with him. He would try for the first time.

The two of them ordered ramen and sushi (well, Yuta ordered. The waiter looked terrified of being too close to Taeyong), and waited in silence for their food to come out. Finally, Taeyong spoke up.

“So… what’s up with the potion?”

“Oh yeah,” Yuta scowled. “So it’s not a real Felix Felicis. It’s like an EZ Bake Felix Felicis.”

“What’s EZ Bake?” Taeyong asked curiously.

“…never mind,” Yuta shook his head. “Basically, it’s almost all done, you just need to add two ingredients and shake it, and it’s good to go.”

“What are the two ingredients?”

Yuta pulled the flask out and began to read the Japanese instructions, eyes wide.

“Oh, wow…” he mused. “Well, one of them is powdered common rue.”

“That’s easy to find,” Taeyong nodded. “We can pick some up before heading back.”

Yuta swallowed. “Well the other thing is… a little more difficult.”

“What is it?”

“We need a single Murtlap tentacle,” Yuta said hesitantly and Taeyong fell silent. Murtlaps weren’t rare; in fact, there were multiple at the university.

The problem was that they were all at the lake, where Professor Kangta had warned students was forbidden to venture to.

Their food arrived just then, and the two of the indulged, happily eating the delicious soup and fish. The cocktail was just as delicious, laced with sake, sweeteners and other elixirs.

Yuta ravenously feasted, and Taeyong just laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Yuta asked, mouth full, and the Korean student shook his head.

“I’m just thinking, this food is so good but last time we ate together, we were eating world’s most boring sandwich and world’s driest rice ball.”

Yuta chuckled, gulping down the rest of his cocktail. “That really is funny. I enjoyed that sandwich though!”

“Oh come on,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, inwardly delighting at this feeling. It was so _easy_ , to open up to Yuta and tell him about himself. “Don’t flatter my mother like that, she’ll make more of those.”

The two students ribbed and laughed and joked, and Taeyong secretly in his heart, fantasized right then, that he was a normal student, on a date, on a normal weekend.

_Like Nakamoto Yuta would ever date **you**._

The scathing voice didn’t even sting as much as it usually did and Taeyong could only smile at Yuta, who grinned right back.

“Yuta?”

Yuta’s smile slid right off as he looked up and swallowed. Taeyong followed his gaze and looked up to see a handsome man whose eyes were greedy as he gazed upon the visibly uncomfortable Yuta.

“Oh… um hi, Takuya.”

“I thought that was you!”

Taeyong instinctively shrank when he saw the large group of well-dressed men. They ignored him as if he was a piece of dust, and instead focused on Yuta, who shrank as well.

“Who is this?”

“Whoa, Takuya, is this that ex-boyfriend of yours? The slutty one from Mahou?”

“Sure is,” Takuya responded and Taeyong turned to Yuta, who looked like he wanted to cry.

“Whoa, cool!”

“ _This_ is the veela boyfriend you had?!”

“He really looks it! He’s hot!”

Yuta trembled and Taeyong suddenly realized why Yuta always looked as lonely as himself.

It also explained why the Japanese boy always looked like he was glowing.

“Seriously, it was amazing,” Takuya bragged. “I don’t know if it’s that veela magic, but he was so tight, no matter how many times we did it! And he had no moles on his body! It was like, all perfect!”

“S- Stop it,” Yuta begged, cheeks flushed and eyes tinging with tears. “Stop it, Takuya.”

“Whoa, you’re right, Takuya, he sounds sexy when he talks like that!”

“Hey, have you ever considered working in adult videos?”

“Takuya you lucky bastard! I can’t believe you got to bone him!”

Taeyong finally stood, and without a second of hesitation, he took off his cap and face mask, glaring straight at Takuya.

Loud screams emerged as the group recoiled in horror.

“Holy shit!”

“Wh- What _are_ you?!”

“You think I look bad,” Taeyong responded grimly, not caring if they understood him or not. “It’s _nothing_ compared to what you’re going to look like if you don’t shut up, right now.”

Taeyong, for the second time that day, yanked money out of his pocket and threw it on the table before glaring threateningly one last time towards Takuya, and storming out of the restaurant.

* * *

“Taeyong! _Taeyong!_ ”

Taeyong ignored Yuta, who was chasing him through the dark streets, struggling to keep up with him.

“Taeyong, wait, please!” Yuta begged, and finally, Taeyong stopped, back still turned to him. Yuta slowed behind him as they stood alone in the small owl park at the edge of the town. The Japanese boy hesitantly approached him, and Taeyong gruffly spoke up.

“Don’t look, Yuta.”

“But Taeyong…” Yuta’s voice trembled. “I… I just-”

Taeyong finally whirled around and showed his face, tears welling in his eyes. “Here, okay?! Take a look! Take a good long look! This is what kind of freak you have as a friend!”

Yuta’s expression changed, but to Taeyong’s hidden surprise, there was no trace of disgust. Curiosity, mostly, and slight sadness, but no disgust.

“Taeyong…” Yuta breathed as he came closer. “You’re not a freak. Don’t say that about yourself…”

He reached out and Taeyong recoiled.

“Don’t,” he begged, before asking the question he wanted to ask since the fiasco at the restaurant. “You… You’re a _veela_? How is that possible?! There are no veelas in Asia!”

“A… A quarter,” Yuta admitted. “My mother never met her father, but she’s half-veela. I… I hated it, ever since I was little.”

“What for?” Taeyong spat. “You couldn’t stand looking too beautiful?”

“Look, Taeyong,” Yuta spoke up, voice growing slightly more aggressive. “I know you’ve probably had it tough throughout your life and I acknowledge you’ve probably had it worse than me, but… you saw what happened, didn’t you? I could never find any friends because anyone who was friendly to me always had different motives. I… I hated Takuya. He emotionally manipulated me and convinced me it was my fault that even when I protested, he kept taking advantage of me. He said my mouth said no, but my aura was too alluring.”

Yuta’s expression turned disgusted. “I was a first-year in university and he was the only one that had ever told me he loved me and the stupid teenager that I was believed him and gave him everything. I really thought nobody would ever love me because they would just want to say they slept with the veela, and then brag to their friends. I was… I was a conquest to students at the Institute. Everyone I thought I could trust or was my friend… all of them took what they wanted from me, and left once they won.”

“So why are you friends with me?” Taeyong asked bitterly. “You’re tired of everything and now you’re trying for the disgusting troll who’s so beneath your league, he’s not even worth considering?”

“Of course not,” Yuta’s expression was hurt. “I became friends with you because I could see you had no ulterior motives. You… You let me eat some of your sandwich and let me sit in your train compartment. I… I wanted to be friends with someone who wasn’t a monster, and you fit that.”

“Well you’re wrong,” Taeyong snarled, baring his teeth. “Go ahead, look! I’m a monster, so I guess you’re wrong!”

“But Taeyong-!”

“Leave me alone!” Taeyong ran away, heart pounding as he ignored Yuta calling his name.

He was a _veela_. No wonder Yuta was so beautiful. He didn’t deserve to be near Taeyong’s filth.

* * *

It was only after Taeyong reached the bus station that he slowed and took a second to gather his thoughts.

His mind was all over the place and he just didn’t know what to think. It all however, boiled down to one question.

_Why are you so afraid?_

He was afraid, because… he cared about Yuta. He desperately wanted to believe Yuta really wanted to be his friend, wanted to get to know him, but… what if he was just curious about the ugly Taeyong and was pretending, to get closer to him?

 _Stop being stupid_ , his mind informed him. _You think he planned that thing with that Takuya asshole too?_

_Well you see what he looks like! Why would he want to be friends with someone like me?_

_You’re an idiot. You’re literally doing what everyone else does to you; you’re making judgements about him because of how he looks._

Taeyong lowered his head. He suddenly remembered how inquisitive and bright-eyed Yuta had looked when he came to SM Town earlier that day.

Taeyong’s eyes widened as it suddenly occurred to him that this was Yuta’s first time in SM Town. And Taeyong had just run off and left him by himself, after sundown, with no protection.

Even though Yuta was undeniably a skilled wizard, he was still just a student, and Taeyong knew no matter how scared he was, he couldn’t abandon the only person who, other than his mother, was willing to accept how he looked.

With that thought in mind, Taeyong began to run back to the owl park.

* * *

Yuta helplessly gazed at the confusing signs. He was completely and utterly lost. He sighed.

He considered Apparating, but then saw a sign that it was an Apparate-free zone. Sure enough, when he tried to Apparate, he couldn’t feel anything changing.

He looked around and felt unnerved when he couldn’t see anybody, except a few moving shadows in the distance. Yuta quietly slunk down an alleyway to hide, and held his breath in fear when he saw it was Takuya and his group of friends again, all of them somewhat drunk.

Yuta fumbled in his robes to pull out his wand, but of course, the klutz that he was, he ended up dropping it, the sound of loud clattering catching the attention of the group.

“What was that?”

“Who knows?”

Yuta silently prayed they would lose interest, but to his horror, he could hear them approaching. He scrambled once again to grab his wand, but suddenly, a hand was in his hair, yanking at his tendrils, exposing his slender, pale neck.

“Ow!” he cried as he was thrown and caught by several pairs of hands.

“Whoa, I caught a veela~!” one of the drunk boys sang, groping Yuta who recoiled in disgust.

“Don’t touch me-!”

“You can ignore him!” Takuya’s voice called out loudly. “He always said no, but does he look like someone who really doesn’t want it?”

“Your skin is so soft, wow…”

“You’re like something from a hentai anime!”

“S- Stop it!” Yuta cried, tearing up from fear and anger. “I’m not an object!”

The only response he received from that was someone tearing off his outer robe.

“No!” Yuta screamed, scrambling to hold onto the cloth, but it only led to him being touched more, and then to his shock and disgust, someone forced his mouth against his.

Yuta muffledly cried out, trying to hit the person away, but it only led to them pressing Yuta against his kisser more firmly.

“Whoa, he’s sexy, is this what veela powers are like?”

“Shit, I’m getting a hard-on just from looking at him kiss.”

“I want to go first!”

“ _CONFRINGO!_ ”

The group paused upon hearing the Blasting Charm as the alley was suddenly filled with panicked screams.

“What the fuck?!”

“Let go of him!” Taeyong bellowed and the group of boys parted without the help of magic, as they all tried to avoid being touched by Taeyong. Yuta struggled to reach up, eyes blurry with tears.

“…Taeyong-ah…” he begged, sobs shaking his frame.

Taeyong leaned down and looped Yuta’s arm around his shoulder, and looked up, glaring. The boys gave them a wide berth upon seeing the angry scowl on Taeyong’s misshapen face.

“Come on…” he muttered, voice surprisingly gentle, as he helped his friend out of the alley. The air was silent as Taeyong led his first friend out of that hell, and towards their campus. Each time one of the guys tried to step forward to protest, Taeyong only needed to shoot a fierce glare in his direction, and the man would reluctantly back off.

When they finally reached an area on the other side of SM Town, Taeyong promptly Apparated, bringing Yuta with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I may or may not have been getting steadily drunk as I typed this chapter out though. It was a good day today.


	4. Four

“Sorry,” Taeyong apologized, letting Yuta sit at his table. “I didn’t remember where you lived so I just Apparated to my place.”

Yuta didn’t say anything, eyes still wet with tears.

“… are you okay?” Taeyong mentally kicked himself. The Japanese student was closed to being gang-raped and the only thing Taeyong could ask was if he was okay?

Taeyong was suddenly aware that he wasn’t wearing his face mask and that under his bright lighting, Yuta could see everything; every filthy contour, every revolting crack in his horrendous skin, every vomit-inducing vein…

He lowered his head and went to get another face mask, but to his surprise, Yuta suddenly stopped him.

“T- Taeyong…” he whimpered and Taeyong stared at him.

“I- I’m sorry,” Yuta begged. “But… But can I just… please…”

“What are you-?” Taeyong was cut off by Yuta’s arms wrapping around his torso.

"I was... I was so scared!" Yuta cried, sobbing loudly into Taeyong's shirt, clutching the cloth in his hands, wailing almost like a child.

The Japanese student sobbed into Taeyong’s chest, and after a few seconds of just Yuta’s loud crying, Taeyong finally unfroze enough to slowly bring his arms up to gingerly wrap around the smaller man, patting him awkwardly. After a few minutes of Yuta weeping, he slowly parted from Taeyong, the tears beginning to well up once more.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered softly. “I just… I just wanted…”

His voice broke as he clutched himself. “I just wanted to feel pure again.”

Taeyong could only stand still in stun; Yuta wanted to feel pure, and chose to hug _him_? Taeyong was the very definition of impure; he looked like a crossbreed between a human and troll, how could Yuta possibly consider him…?

“…it’s okay,” Taeyong finally said throatily. “I… I’m glad you hugged me.”

Yuta looked up, sniffling. “Y- You are? Really?”

Seeing that it stilled Yuta’s crying only encouraged Taeyong further to nod. “Y- Yeah. I am.”

It was Taeyong’s first time being embraced by someone who wasn’t his mother, which he didn’t want to say, but just seeing how happy he made Yuta made his heart thrum faster. He didn’t think he would ever get touched by anyone, ever, but to know he had held such a gorgeous boy… it made Taeyong lightheaded.

It also was probably thanks to his first time indulging in alcohol, but the two boys shared slightly tipsy, hopeful smiles.

To his disappointment, Yuta took a deep breath, before standing. “I… I’d better go back to my dorm.”

“I’ll walk you,” Taeyong offered and Yuta just smiled.

“I’ll Apparate. Thank you… Taeyong.”

The two of them awkwardly shifted, until Yuta looked up. “Taeyong…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re my friend.”

And Taeyong could only smile back helplessly. He now understood why Nakamoto Yuta was friends with him. It wasn’t because he was curious; it was because he had found kinship in someone as lonely as him.

“I’m glad you’re my friend too.”

And with that, Yuta Disapparated on the spot.

* * *

From then on, Taeyong made an effort to actually reach out to Yuta, bravely sending a text message first. Yuta, to his relief, was more than happy to respond. Despite the terrifying incident they had experienced, Taeyong knew it was a sign he needed to try to understand Yuta just as much as Yuta was understanding him.

 **Taeyong:** _Hey, you want to get food today?_

 **Yuta:** _Yeah, let’s do it! I skipped lunch so I’m starving!_

**Taeyong:** _I want naengmyun!_

**Yuta:** _What’s that?_

**Taeyong:** _Oh wow. Yeah, let’s go, today. You have to try it._

Taeyong couldn’t remember ever being this happy. He felt… normal. Yuta didn’t meet with him for anything other than just being friends with him. He similarly felt happy he had a friend that he could joke with, and share his secret about his crush.

“But really?” Yuta asked over burgers later that week. “I think you could do better than Park Jihoon, let’s be real.”

“Are you kidding me?” Taeyong scoffed, biting into his own burger. “Have you seen what I look like?”

“You’re not that bad!” Yuta insisted. “Okay, so you wouldn’t win any beauty contests, but what’s there not to like about you otherwise? You’re a kind person, Taeyong, that’s what matters the most.”

“Being kind won’t get Park Jihoon to like me,” Taeyong moaned, chewing on an onion. “I just… I like him so much, you know?”

“But why?” Yuta asked petulantly. “Honestly, he and his friends are some of the shallowest people I’ve ever met. When I sat with him and his friends, they wanted to know how many sugar daddies I have. Like, seriously?! I paid for university on my own dime!”

“But he was the only one nice to me in my first year here,” Taeyong mumbled, looking down. “I don’t know, I just wish… I wish he could notice me just once. But he never will.”

Taeyong looked at Yuta balefully. “He notices guys like you, not guys like me. Ugh, why do I look like this?”

“I’ve seen worse,” Yuta nudged him. “Seriously.”

“I doubt it,” Taeyong snorted. “How many half-trolls do you know?”

Yuta fell silent, mindlessly munching on a fry, before looking up. “So the rumors really are true?”

Taeyong fell silent before taking a swig of sparkling pumpkin juice. A strange silence fell over the friends, until Taeyong finally spoke up.

“What if it was?”

Yuta paused. “Well… what would I care?”

“I could lose control one day and club you,” Taeyong threatened and Yuta just gave him a deadened look.

“…Taeyong, you literally cried the other day because you felt sorry for the Mandrake babies, don’t try and act like you’re some tough guy,” he pretended to kick his friend under the table and Taeyong grinned sheepishly.

“Well… at least that’s good to know.”

“I won’t push you to tell me,” Yuta nodded. “But… I’m here. You know, if you ever want to… talk.”

Taeyong was going to respond jokingly, but saw the seriousness in Yuta’s eyes, and nodded, looking down.

“…thanks, Yuta.”

“ _Eeeek!_ Mommy!”

Taeyong looked to the side and saw a child pointing at him and screaming. He inwardly cursed; he was so excited to eat with Yuta, he had foolishly grown too comfortable and had taken his mask off to eat.

He scrambled to put his mask on, but to his surprise, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No, Taeyong.”

Taeyong just stared dumbly, face mask limply hanging in his fingers. Yuta gave him a stern glance.

“Don’t. There’s nothing wrong with how you look.”

Just then, a woman ran up, grabbing her son and yanking him backwards.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” the child’s mother screeched, holding her son as she backed away. “You… How dare you come out like this and not cover up?!”

Taeyong was ready to cover his face in shame, apologize, and just move on, but to his stun, Yuta suddenly stood up, all glowing and beautiful.

“My friend doesn’t need to cover up,” he said steadily. “It’s just how he looks.”

“Well it’s disgusting!” the woman retorted and Yuta glared at her coolly.

“You’re one to talk.”

The woman flushed; she clearly wanted to say the same about Yuta, but it was impossible, to insult someone who looked so flawless, and she finally settled for the only insult she could come up with.

“Slut,” she spat. “You think you’re too good for a normal wizard, so you whore yourself out to this half-animal?”

Yuta flinched, and Taeyong chose then to stand up, looking less polite than Yuta.

“How dare you,” he snarled. “You’d better apologize to him, _right now_.”

“Or what?!”

“Or you’re going to be calling the wizarding police in a little bit because I’ll have eaten your son,” Taeyong purposely growled, baring his teeth, and the witch shrieked before hoisting her son and Disapparating from the spot. All eyes in the restaurant were on them and the two friends met eyes awkwardly, until the manager finally came over and begged them both to leave.

Not wanting to cause more of a fuss, the two of them obeyed and only when they were a good distance from the restaurant, did Yuta grin.

“Well… that worked.”

“Huh?” Taeyong snapped out of his cloud to see Yuta with a forced smile.

“At least we got free food. We didn’t even pay for it.”

“…I…” Taeyong trailed off; he had been ready to argue it, but then saw Yuta’s sad eyes and saw the effort his friend had put in to try and make light of the negative situation. Taeyong finally made his lip corners go up as well.

“I should have gone for the more expensive burger then.”

And the two friends finally managed to crack real grins at each other.

_Thank you, Yuta. Thank you._

* * *

The next week felt like a whirlwind to Taeyong, who scrambled to submit all of his papers. He didn’t realize how heavy the course load would be in his fifth year, but it was really starting to sink in, especially with the late nights.

He headed to class, a steaming to-go cup of Stimulant Potion in hand, only to hear whispers amongst his classmates.

_“…the Japanese student… in trouble.”_

Taeyong stealthily leaned in; the school didn’t really have a lot of Japanese students, so needless to say, he was curious about who this could be.

_“Did you hear? There’s rumors he was at the lake.”_

_“Doing what?!”_

_“I don’t know. Someone said they saw him with a murtlap.”_

Taeyong froze.

_“Ew, those things are gross.”_

_“Do you think he’s brewing a permanent Polyjuice potion? Doesn’t murtlap slime go in that?”_

_“Well that would explain a lot. He’s obviously not naturally like that.”_

_“Maybe he could give me the potion, he looks like he got enough work done already.”_

The professor walked in just then, and Taeyong stealthily hid his phone with a Masking Charm before typing furiously.

 **Taeyong:** _Tell me you didn’t do something that stupid._

**Yuta:** _Define ‘stupid’._

**Taeyong:** _Going to the lake and stealing a murtlap tentacle._

**Yuta:** _Of course not!_

Taeyong smiled in relief.

**Yuta:** _I didn’t steal it; I asked, and the murtlap was nice enough to give me one._

Taeyong nearly dropped his phone, before he cursed silently.

 **Taeyong:** _What the fuck, Yuta?! What were you thinking?! Are you in trouble?!?!_

**Yuta:** _Define ‘trouble’._

Taeyong sighed, and that, unfortunately, caught the attention of the professor, whose head snapped up.

“ _Specialis Revelio!_ ”

Taeyong sat frozen as his phone was exposed and the professor glared at him.

“Mr. Lee!” he barked. “Kindly keep your phone away during class hours!”

“Yes, sir, sorry sir,” Taeyong babbled, putting his phone away. Throughout the class, he could feel it vibrating in his pocket and he had to resist everything to pull it out.

* * *

“So…” Yuta sighed. “That’s that.”

“Wait, so you’re banned?” Taeyong said in disbelief. “You can’t come to the Hakgwi Formal?!”

“It could’ve been worse,” Yuta said casually. “I really didn’t think I would be allowed to stay at NCT at this rate. Geez, Professor Kangta is terrifying.”

“Yuta…” Taeyong shook his head, unsure what to say. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Yuta shrugged. “At least I have an excuse to reject Jung Jaehyun. He’s been asking me to go to the Formal with him non-stop.”

“Really!?” Taeyong gaped. “You should have said yes!”

Yuta scowled. “Taeyong! You know I don’t care how hot you are if your insides are rotten! Jung Jaehyun is a horrible person; have you seen how he treats people that he thinks aren’t as good-looking as him? It’s ridiculous! Seriously, I’d sooner date you than him.”

The two of them immediately fell silent and Yuta’s cheeks heated up brightly. “Uh… but you know, n- not that I like you like that, just… You know, Jaehyun is just gross.”

“I swear something’s wrong with your eyes,” Taeyong snorted. “You call him gross but I’m okay.”

“You’re not gross!” Yuta insisted. “A- Anyways, I’m not going to the Hakgwi Formal, so make it worth it, you know?”

“What do you-?” Taeyong immediately fell silent when Yuta brought out a small vial of golden liquid from his pocket. Taeyong looked at the happily splashing, dancing liquid that shimmered in Yuta’s hand.

“It’s… This is it,” he breathed. “You actually got it to work?”

“Yeah.” Maybe _Taeyong’s_ eyes had an issue because just then, he could’ve sworn Yuta looked… sad. “Give it to Jihoon. Make him… Make him happy.”

“I will,” Taeyong vowed, happily gazing at the potion. With this… Park Jihoon could win!

* * *

“What did you want to see me for?” Jihoon asked, looking apprehensive as he followed Taeyong into the Astronomy Pagoda. Taeyong looked around and didn’t notice Jihoon’s hand gripping his wand under his robe. After ensuring the two of them were completely alone, Taeyong took a deep breath.

“I… I have something for you,” Taeyong swallowed and Jihoon raised an eyebrow in question. Taeyong slowly unearthed his precious vial and Jihoon’s expression immediately changed.

“Is that… Is that…?!”

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded hesitantly and Jihoon immediately grabbed it, eyes shining greedily.

“Where did you get this?!”

“I… I made it for you,” Taeyong half-lied. Technically it had been Yuta who had helped him, had taken the murtlap tentacle for him… but Taeyong shook his head. This was for Park Jihoon, and as far as he was concerned, it was Taeyong who had done all of it.

“Taeyong…!” Jihoon’s eyes shone with happiness, like two jewels. “Do you know what this means?!”

“You can win,” Taeyong smiled, feeling himself grow lightheaded when he saw how happy he had made the pretty boy. “You can win Wizard of the Year!”

“Oh, my gosh,” Jihoon smiled excitedly, until he suddenly stiffened. “Wait…”

Taeyong blinked in confusion as Jihoon took a step back. “Uh…”

“What do you want for it?” Jihoon demanded. “I don’t have that much money.”

“What?” Taeyong waved his hands quickly. “No! I don’t want anything for it! I just… You looked so sad that day, so I decided to get you this.”

“Oh,” Jihoon relaxed. “Well… thank you, Taeyong. I’ll… I’ll save a dance for you tomorrow at the Formal.”

And with that, he ran off, gleefully holding onto the vial. Taeyong watched him, insides feeling giddy.

_He… He noticed me! He said he’ll save a dance for me!_

* * *

Taeyong straightened his dress robes, before turning to Yuta. “So? What do you think?”

Yuta’s eyes looked soft as he gazed at the hopeful Korean. “You look ready to party.”

“I can’t believe Park Jihoon said he’d save a dance for me!” Taeyong said delightedly. “You should have seen him, Yuta!”

“He’s just one floor down from where I live,” Yuta rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen him, trust me.”

“Well, I’m going to go,” Taeyong took a deep breath. “You sure I look okay?”

Yuta bit his lower lip, eyes still holding that strange expression that Taeyong couldn’t place. “…yeah. You look okay.”

Taeyong knew it was too much to say he looked handsome (he’s cracked enough mirrors in his life, thank you very much), so he put his usual face mask on, and waved at Yuta before Disapparating. After he was gone, Yuta released a breath.

“Stupid,” he said out loud. “You look beautiful.”

And with that, he went to his kitchen cabinet and pulled out his secret bottle of inebriating elixir. He silently opened a bottle of whiskey and poured it in, mixing the two before taking a deep swallow.

Tonight was a night to mope.


	5. Five

Taeyong walked up the stairs of the Formal, feeling like Cinderella (of course he would never tell anyone that). He gazed around at the other students; although they were still giving him wide berth as usual, they seemed more interested in their dates than in him.

Although he felt awkward with no date, he knew there was no way anyone would’ve gone with him.

_Maybe Yuta would have._

He immediately banished the idea from his mind. Yuta may have agreed to be his friend, but there was no reason why the beautiful part-veela would ever agree to be seen with Taeyong in _that_ way.

Taeyong wandered inside and relished the feeling of being at the Formal he had fantasized of going to ever since his first-year.

And…

And…

After just ten minutes, he was bored. After scanning the crowd and seeing who was there, Taeyong once again, was left feeling lonely. He wasn’t friends with anyone here, Jihoon was nowhere to be seen… in the distance, Taeyong could see Jung Jaehyun, looking as flawless as he always did, in formal robes of white, looking like a Greek god, some pretty witch on his arm.

Taeyong half-heartedly stuffed a mini-quiche in his mouth before lounging against a wall. God, why did he even want to come here?

Everyone was avoiding him as usual. Taeyong gulped down one of the glasses of aloe juice the Formal provided. He frowned at the strangely bitter taste and moved on to the pumpkin juice. He downed the glass and pulled a face. What was wrong with the drinks here? He grabbed another glass of pumpkin juice and sighed as he took another sip, despite not being very thirsty.

He missed Yuta.

Yuta would have come and convinced him to dance and mingle with people.

…why’d he even bother leaving Yuta?

After what felt like forever, Professor Kangta finally came up to the front, pointed his wand to his throat, and muttered something, before his voice boomed out over the crowd without the use of a microphone.

“Okay, everyone, it’s time to announce the winner of the Hakgwi Formal Wizard and Witch of the Year! The Wizard is none other than…”

Jung Jaehyun smirked as he stepped forward, but Park Jihoon was equally confident, glaring at him.

“Park Jihoon!”

Jaehyun’s expression fell as Jihoon and his friends cheered. Jihoon excitedly ran to the front, where Professor Kangta twirled his wand, and Jihoon’s crimson velvet robes swirled into robes of shimmering gold silk. Jihoon spun around once and relished in the cheers of the crowd. Taeyong could only stand in the back and smile wistfully.

He looked so happy. Right. This was why he had left Yuta.

_Yuta…_

Despite seeing how happy Jihoon was, Taeyong couldn’t help but think how lonely Yuta had looked when he had left.

_I wonder what he’s doing now?_

“And the Witch of the Year is… Jeon Somi!”

A slender, attractive girl ran to the front, excitedly shrieking with her friends before accepting the ceremonial golden robes the same way Jihoon had.

Taeyong suddenly felt sick. Why were there so many good-looking people in the world, while he was stuck looking like this?

Without another word, he quietly walked out of the Main Hall, feeling his heart constricting. He felt… lonely. But he had always been, alone, hadn’t he?

No… he hadn’t been. Because Yuta had come into his life.

He cast one final look over his shoulder, looking at Jihoon’s excited, dreamy expression.

_“I’ll save a dance for you!”_

_…then who’ll save a dance for Yuta?_

He turned away, and after stumbling down the steps (oh… no wonder the drinks had tasted funny), he Disapparated in a swirl of his own robes. He didn’t notice Jihoon looking after him, expression curious.

* * *

Taeyong showed up to Yuta’s dorm, frowning at how dark it was. Had Yuta gone out? A little voice in his head kindly told him that this was a bad idea and that it would be a good idea to go back and claim that dance with Jihoon.

The larger part of his brain, mainly the drunk one, told that voice to kindly shut up.

He jumped when he heard clattering and peered in the darkness.

“Yuta?” he called out, and the clattering stopped. He tentatively approached the living quarters and pulled out his wand.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he chanted, and by the light of his wand, he could see Yuta, crouched in his room, hunched over. Taeyong released a breath.

“Dude, what are you doing? You scared me-”

Yuta looked up blearily. “Taeyong?”

The Japanese student laughed mirthlessly, taking a deep gulp of something that was in a bottle he was holding. “What am I saying? Taeyong wouldn’t be here.”

“…I am here,” Taeyong responded stupidly, and Yuta scoffed.

“No, you’re not. You’re chasing after Park Jihoon, not here with me.”

“Hey,” Taeyong frowned, feeling somewhat offended. “I don’t _chase_ after him…”

“Yes, you do!” Yuta snapped, standing up, and Taeyong backed away, feeling slightly dizzy; what was _in_ that pumpkin juice? He didn’t think he’d ever seen Yuta this furious. There were tears in the beautiful Japanese boy’s eyes, and it made Taeyong’s heart ache.

“You chase after him so much, you don’t notice me, ever!” Yuta screeched, and Taeyong paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Wh- What are you talking about?”

“I like you,” Yuta sobbed and Taeyong felt his world turn upside down for a second before it righted himself. The Korean man scoffed.

“No you don’t.”

“Wha- yes I do!” Yuta insisted, and Taeyong shook his head.

“You’re just deluded. What, you think because I look like this, I’ll be grateful to you for liking me?” he spat back, heat rising. Even though he knew Yuta looked on the inside, there was no way, just no way, for someone like Yuta to like someone like-

Before Taeyong could finish his train of thought, Yuta suddenly took out his wand and pointed it to his own temple before lazily parting the wand from his head and allowing it to float out and into the air.

“What are you-?”

Taeyong paused when the silver tendril of memory expanded and surrounded the two of them. His surroundings shifted and he was soon in a dark alley. He flinched as an angry-looking man approached him… and walked right through him. He turned around to see him walk towards a surrounded Yuta, who was crying and begging for them to stop.

Taeyong suddenly realized that this was the memory when Yuta had been surrounded by Takuya and his friends, and felt his heart darken in anger. Even though he had a general idea of what had been happening, he had no idea that it was so… horrifying.

Taeyong felt like throwing up when he saw Yuta’s terrified, shamed expression and he turned away, heart clenching. He knew it was because he was in Yuta’s memory, but when he felt the stirrings of fear, panic, and desperation clutching him on the inside, it made him sick. He felt angry now that it had taken him so long to save Yuta, but sure enough…

_“Confringo!”_

Taeyong watched as Memory-Taeyong came forward to pick Yuta up, but Taeyong could only stare. In Yuta’s memory, Taeyong was…

He still looked the same, but was somehow… less grotesque? In Yuta’s eyes, Taeyong looked…

Taeyong looked handsome, somehow.

Taeyong just gaped as Memory-Taeyong and Memory-Yuta Apparated to Taeyong’s apartment. He blushed as he watched the two of them hug (while he inwardly kicked himself. Damn, did he really look that stupid and goldfish-y when Yuta hugged him?). And then…

Taeyong gaped, because Yuta’s feelings suddenly crept up on him in the memory. Yuta had wanted to… kiss him.

 _Kiss him_.

“You see?!”

Taeyong was snapped out of the memory as Yuta waved his wand and let the silver essence flow back into the tip of his wand, before pressing the small ball of light against his forehead and letting it sink back in. All within the span of a few seconds, Taeyong was torn out of the memory and brought back to the present day, a drunk, tearful Yuta still looking at him.

“You see?!” Yuta cried, wiping his mouth. “I… I liked you for this long, because you were so kind and w- wonderful, but… but all you care about is Park Jihoon this, Park Jihoon that!”

Yuta took another swig from the bottle and it suddenly sank in to Taeyong that the bottle was now completely empty. Just how much had Yuta drunk?

“That’s enough,” Taeyong said firmly, taking the bottle away. Yuta whined in protest, eyes fluttering attractively.

“Noooo, give it backkkkk…”

“No,” Taeyong said firmly, heart still pounding in revelation at this new information. “No, you need to stop drinking.”

“…if I stop drinking…” Yuta hiccupped tearfully. “…will you like me back?”

“…Yuta…” Taeyong breathed, unsure how to answer. He never expected anybody to ever feel this way for him, especially with how he looked, and _especially_ someone who was as beautiful as Nakamoto Yuta.

“I like you, Lee Taeyong,” Yuta mumbled, voice slurring. “I like you this much… c- come on, let’s do it.”

Taeyong began to panic when Yuta began to strip and the Korean had to quickly grab Yuta’s wrists.

“Yuta, stop it.”

“I want it,” Yuta begged, eyes clotted with tears. “Please, Taeyong, do you… do you not like me? Am I… Am I not…?”

“No, no!” Taeyong quickly protested. “Don’t think that way, I… god, I like you too, Yuta.”

Yuta paused hopefully. “Y- You do?”

“Of… Of course I do,” Taeyong mumbled. “You’re so kind and beautiful, how could anyone not like you?”

“Then let’s do it,” Yuta reached for him again, but Taeyong shook his head.

“But what if…?” his own drunken mind struggled to remember why this was a bad idea. “What if we’re… not the same in the morning?”

“…but what if you stop liking me because I won’t sleep with you?” Yuta whimpered and Taeyong felt his heart hurt again; was this how people had treated Yuta throughout his life?

They really were just two lonely souls, just trying to dance while the rest of the world raged around them.

“I promise… I’ll still feel the same way tomorrow,” Taeyong vowed and Yuta hesitated.

“Then… can I have a kiss?” he pursed his lips, almost cutely, and Taeyong had to fight down a smile. “Just a kiss.”

Taeyong mentally snapped a photo of that moment. Yuta looked so cute just then, lips pursed, eyelashes fluttering, he wanted to think of it forever. But…

He inwardly sighed. “I can’t.”

“…oh,” Yuta wilted and Taeyong hastily explained.

“I… I don’t know how. I’ve never kissed anybody.”

Yuta blinked, but smiled softly. “I get to be the first person?”

“Well, I guess so,” Taeyong muttered and before he could even feel nervous, Yuta stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s.

Taeyong’s eyes went wide. This was… weird. And unfamiliar.

And… so, so wonderful.

Yuta tasted and smelled of oranges and sunshine and fire and brilliance and it was like flying to the sun and exploding. Taeyong awkwardly let his arms dangle at his sides, but soon, Yuta’s kisses grew more passionate, and Taeyong had to grasp the slender hips in front of him, inhaling the sweet scent.

Taeyong suddenly remembered back when he saw Yuta being forced to kiss that man in the alley. Those assholes had all been wrong. Yuta’s kisses weren’t sexy.

Despite how passionately he was kissing, Yuta’s kisses were clean, innocent… pure.

Taeyong felt himself seized with some sort of heat, and began to kiss back more firmly, which led to Yuta letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, wrapping his arms around the back of Taeyong’s neck.

It wasn’t long before Yuta’s clothes were shed and Taeyong’s eyes raked down the flawless body.

Fuck, that Takuya asshole had been right about one thing, though. Yuta’s body was indeed flawless. Taeyong felt loathe to infect such a perfect, honey-toned body. Yuta, however, tugged on his shirt and Taeyong finally, reluctantly, shed his clothes, waiting for Yuta to scream and run.

Yuta, however, just gazed at his body, the same way Taeyong had gazed at his.

“You’re so warm,” Yuta murmured, fingers tracing over Taeyong’s dark, vein-protruding stomach. Taeyong could only stare before finally speaking up.

“W- Wait,” he choked out. “Yuta, I… I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Yuta’s eyes trembled and Taeyong took a deep breath.

“It’s… my first time.”

“…oh. Well, I’ll show you-”

“No, wait, I meant,” Taeyong struggled. “It’s my first time, so please be… don’t go too fast. I… I’ve never had… anything… you know. In there.”

Yuta stared before it clicked in for him. “Taeyong you… are you offering to… take it?”

“…don’t you want to… you know…?” Taeyong asked dumbly.

Yuta could only smile, heartfelt tears welling in his eyes. “Lee Taeyong, you are really too perfect. You’re so sweet for offering. But no, Taeyong. If this is your first time, I want you to feel as little pain as possible. I’m going to bottom.”

“But-”

“Shh…” Yuta wrapped his arms around him again, looking up hazily. “Let’s kiss again.”

And Taeyong didn’t argue as he took his only friend to bed.

* * *

Yuta woke up the next morning, head pounding, stomach feeling like one of the bubbling cauldrons in Potions class.

Last night’s confession flew into his mind and he promptly buried his face in his hands. How embarrassing could he be, drunkenly confessing his feelings for his only friend? And Taeyong… Yuta’s eyes widened when he remembered that Taeyong… had reciprocated.

They had…

Yuta took a deep breath before turning to the side… and felt his insides seize with panic when he saw the bed was empty. He felt the trauma of past heartache come back and he tried to calm himself.

 _I’m sure he’s just in the bathroom_ , he tried to assure himself, but when he glanced at his bathroom, he saw that the door was ajar and clearly vacant. Yuta cautiously put his hand on the other side of the bed and felt it cold and clearly not laid in for a good long time. Taeyong had left long ago.

Yuta felt hot tears of humiliation and heartbreak well in his eyes. How could he be so stupid and needy? No wonder none of his past boyfriends (loosely used) had ever stayed. He should have been grateful for his veela blood making him look the way he looked because otherwise, why would anyone ever actually care?

But now… he had lost Taeyong. He lost the first person he thought had really cared about him. He couldn’t stop the sob from emerging from his throat, and soon began to cry, long, shattering sobs ringing out through his bedroom.

To his shock, there was suddenly a loud clattering from the common room kitchen, followed by a familiar ‘Ouch!’, and then Taeyong was stumbling into his room in panic.

“Yuta?! Yuta, are you o-?!”

Taeyong’s voice caught and he choked. He heard that people tended to look flushed and beautiful after a night of sex, but good god, those people had clearly never met a veela. Yuta looked downright ethereal, the creamy blankets enveloping him like some sort of Aphrodite.

It didn’t deter Taeyong from the fact that there were tears streaked on the beautiful boy’s cheeks.

“Wha- Why are you cry-?” Taeyong immediately stopped, face falling. “Oh. I… I knew it.”

Yuta sniffled.

“…sorry,” Taeyong muttered. “I guess you’ve sobered up. Yeah. We did it.”

He waited for the boy to scream at him to get out, but to his surprise...

Yuta’s sobs quieted and a look of shock was on his face. “Y- You… You stayed?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I, um… here.”

Taeyong left the doorway again before re-emerging with a tray, balancing it clumsily. He set it on Yuta’s bedside table, who could only gaze at it dumbly.

There was a simple American-style breakfast set on his tray, complete with a cute-looking daisy in the corner; a plate of thick, fluffy French toast covered in golden syrup, a small bowl of fruit, a glass of fresh-looking orange juice, and a small vial that contained a dark liquid Yuta couldn’t fathom.

“It’s Sobering Elixir,” Taeyong clarified. “I… I figured you’re probably hungover.”

“You… You woke up early… to do this for me?” Yuta breathed, eyes blown. Taeyong shuffled.

“Y- Yeah… I’m sorry, I’ll just… go now. I guess I should have left long ago, I just wanted to make sure you were… okay.”

Yuta couldn’t stop the sob from shaking his chest again, this time for a completely different reason. Taeyong’s eyes grew wide in panic.

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving, I-!”

“No!” burst out of Yuta’s lips. “No, no, don’t leave me…”

Yuta wiped his tears, trying to smile. “Sorry, I feel like you’ve… you’ve probably seen me crying for half of our friendship.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong said dumbly. Yuta shook his head.

“You’re the first person that’s… that’s ever stayed. Back at my old school, nobody ever… stayed. They all left, some of them didn’t even wait for me to fall asleep.”

“Why would anyone…?” Taeyong felt his insides churn in indignation. He thought, with all his experience, Yuta would be more… sexually proactive, but no. Last night, Yuta had been so cute and careful, eyes shining with lust and affection, whispering how good Taeyong was and how happy he felt. He didn’t understand how anyone would have the heart to abandon someone so wonderful.

“Anyways, here,” Taeyong offered up the tray. “Are you sure… you don’t want me to leave?”

Yuta’s answer was to scooch over on the bed and pat the space Taeyong had been last night. Taeyong smiled and slid in. Even though the usual insecurity in his hand pointed out how different the two of them were, with Yuta’s golden glow and Taeyong’s dry, scarred skin, the way Yuta looked at him made him feel like the best-looking person in the world.

The two of them began to indulge in the food, and Taeyong squished the tiny voice that worried.

_Does this change things…? Are we okay…?_

* * *

“ _Come on… let me see.”_

 _“N- No…”_ Yuta squirmed. _“Taeyong, no, we’ll get caught…!”_

_“Nobody can see us. Let me look…!”_

_"N- No, Taeyong, no!"_

_"Just a peek!"_

_“ **Tutti Revelio!**_ ”

Yuta and Taeyong froze as the professor roared the charm to reveal everything, and showed Taeyong and Yuta both holding onto Yuta’s paper. Taeyong immediately let go as the class snickered and the professor gazed up at them with deadened eyes.

“Mr. Nakamoto, Mr. Lee, I suggest you two choose a wiser place to cheat.”

“Sorry, sir,” Taeyong mumbled and Yuta followed suit. The instructor huffed before turning to the chalkboard and the two of them exchanged glances, before promptly keeling over in silent laughter.

Yeah. They were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration for this chapter from "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande. I think I actually felt my heart break during The Weeknd's lines:
> 
> The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind,
> 
> If you know about me and choose to stay
> 
> Those lyrics are so sad T_T I felt like I was going to cry.
> 
> ...............................guess who's drunk again?


	6. Six

The two of them still hung out nonstop; the only thing that had changed was that they also accompanied each other at night, passionate, loving nights.

It was after a week that they had started sleeping with each other, that Taeyong finally shared his deepest secret.

“I… I’m not half-troll.”

Yuta, who was in his arms, turned to him in surprise. “Where did that come from?”

“You said you’d listen if I chose to tell you. So I’m… choosing to tell you,” Taeyong bit his lower lip, arm still wrapped around the smaller Japanese boy. Yuta snuggled against his arm pillow, before looking up at him, eyes glowing with understanding.

“Okay.”

Taeyong sighed. “God, this sounds so stupid. I’m… I look like this because… well… my father was actually really… good-looking, I guess.”

Yuta remained silent, and Taeyong swallowed.

“He was a good-looking Moon-gan, and not a… nice person, apparently. He offended… He offended a witch. I guess because of that, she cursed him so that by the end of the following year, he and his firstborn would experience what it was like to be ugly. My dad panicked and… I guess he married my mom because she was a witch too, and thought she could reverse the curse. She couldn’t, and when he saw me after I was born, he told her everything. I guess he knew his time was up. I’ve never seen him before but I assume he looks like me now.”

Yuta remained silent, before looking up at him again, eyes soft. “I see…”

Taeyong hesitated, looking at him. “So…?”

“Hm?”

“Well… aren’t you…?” Taeyong struggled with what to say. “Is that okay? I mean, you… you might be stuck looking at me like this for… forever. I don’t know how to break the curse.”

“Oh, so we’re going to be together forever?” Yuta teased, and Taeyong blanched.

“Uh, wha- that’s not what I meant, I just mean, like you know, if you still want to be friends after this, oh god, I didn’t mean to-”

“What do I care?” Yuta cut him off, smiling gently to show Taeyong he wasn’t being serious. He sighed happily as he reveled in Taeyong’s warmth. “I already told you, I don’t care what you look like. I like you because you were the first person that was kind to me.”

“…how are you real?” Taeyong whispered and Yuta smiled, pressing a light kiss against Taeyong’s jaw.

“Ditto.”

* * *

Taeyong’s life was very different now. He didn’t remember ever feeling so… happy. So _loved_.

He now had someone he could rant to when his classes were stressful, someone to just call up and suggest they eat together.

Someone to get physical comfort from.

He had never had anyone like that before, despite fantasizing about it multiple times. And now…

“Oh!”

Taeyong snapped out of his daze and immediately knelt down, picking up the books the other person had dropped.

“Sorry!” he apologized. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

He looked up to meet eyes with none other than Park Jihoon. The smaller pretty boy flinched, and Taeyong scrambled to grab his face mask, embarrassed he had shown his face so clearly. Yuta always told him to be proud of himself, but he just couldn’t feel that way in front of Jihoon.

Jihoon cleared his throat, politely avoiding his glance. “Um, how are you, Taeyong?”

“…good,” Taeyong swallowed. “How… How about you?”

Jihoon seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Taeyong wondered if his face mask wasn't thick enough, maybe Jihoon could see him-

“I… well, I wanted to actually… take you…” Jihoon took a deep breath. “…on a date.”

Taeyong blinked, wondering if he had hit his head when he dropped his books. “…huh?”

“Are… Are you free? Right now?” Jihoon shuffled. “I was hoping we could go… you know, on a date.”

“…I just finished class,” Taeyong managed to say stupidly, still convinced this was a dream. Jihoon sighed.

“L- Look, I know it seems weird, but… you owe me a dance from the Formal, remember?” Jihoon scuffed his shoe against the ground. “So… if you’re free now, we could maybe go for a butterbeer?”

“…okay,” Taeyong managed throatily. “I-”

“Taeyong-ah!”

Taeyong’s head snapped to the side to see Yuta running to him, face aglow with happiness.

“I passed the History of Dark Arts midterm! Thanks for the notes, they helped a mill-”

Yuta practically skidded to a halt, smile dimming and growing more cautious as he greeted his housemate. “Oh… hi, Jihoon.”

“Yuta,” Jihoon greeted back no less kindly. The two of them seemed to battling with gazes alone and Taeyong chuckled nervously.

“Um…”

“Good to see you. See you around. Taeyong-ah, let’s go,” Yuta tugged on his arm. “You promised you’d treat me to ice cream if I passed, remember?”

“O- Oh yeah!” Taeyong responded, just as Jihoon spoke up.

“Can I steal Taeyong for today?”

Yuta’s brilliant smile dimmed. “Why?”

“Taeyong actually owes me a dance,” Jihoon explained nonchalantly. “He and I didn’t get to hang out at the Hakgwi Formal. Shame I didn’t see you there, Yuta.”

“Yeah,” Yuta responded, clearly trying not to get upset. “He didn’t hang out with you because he was hanging out with me, not at the Formal.”

The two pretty boys exchanged angry glances again, until Taeyong cleared his throat.

“Um… Jihoon, I’m sorry, but I did promise Yuta I’d treat him to ice cream. Can we rain check on the butterbeer?”

Jihoon’s expression turned to one of disbelief before he smoothed it over awkwardly. “…sure.”

“Come on,” Yuta grinned, looping his arm through Taeyong’s. “Let’s go.”

And before Taeyong could say anything, Yuta Disapparated, leaving behind Park Jihoon, who glared at the spot they were just in.

* * *

“Were you that worried for your midterm?” Taeyong asked in bemusement as they walked back to Yuta’s dorm. Even though they could have Apparated back, the weather was nice enough and Yuta insisted they enjoy it by walking through the park.

“Hm?” Yuta paused his humming. “Why do you say that?’

“You’ve been smiling and humming the entire time, since we’ve been in the ice cream parlor,” Taeyong nudged his friend. “What’s with you being so cheerful?”

“Well for starters,” Yuta put his hands on his hips. “Why are you wearing a face mask again?”

“…I didn’t want Jihoon to see my face,” Taeyong muttered, but obediently took it off, feeling his anxiety quiet when he saw Yuta’s tender gaze. The Japanese boy reached out and lightly stroked Taeyong’s cheek, completely smothering his insecurities.

“There we go…”

Yuta dropped his hand, to Taeyong’s disappointment, before continuing to walk. “Anyways… I’m happy because… I got free ice cream!”

“That’s it?” Taeyong asked in bemusement. “I’d better buy you ice cream more often if it causes you to get this excited.”

Yuta smiled secretively, turning away so Taeyong couldn’t see his blush. That, of course, was not the reason for Yuta’s happy glow. He was ecstatic because he knew, even though Taeyong had a crush on Park Jihoon, he had chosen Yuta! He had chosen Yuta over the boy he liked!

Didn’t that mean… he had to feel something similar to what Yuta felt for him?

* * *

Once they got to his bedroom, Yuta pleasured Taeyong with his mouth, and the Korean wizard made a mental note to buy Yuta a _lot_ more ice cream.

For his studies, of course.

In the back of his head, though, Taeyong couldn't help but to wonder what it would have been like if he had accepted the date with Park Jihoon right then and there.

* * *

Taeyong really wasn’t sure what he had done, but it felt like Park Jihoon was constantly popping up in front of him now (not that he was complaining).

After a week of dodging and bumping, they finally got that butterbeer (well, Jihoon got a butterbeer. Taeyong was slightly afraid to take his mask off, so he figured it was best to leave it on and not consume anything).

Jihoon took a sip, before taking a deep breath. “Um… I don’t know how to say this, but…”

Taeyong fidgeted, unsure where this was going. Of course, if it went like his fantasies, Jihoon would say

“I like you.”

And then they would hug and-

Wait.

Wait, _what_?!

Taeyong’s head snapped up and gaped at Jihoon, who was staring resolutely at his butterbeer.

“I… like you, Lee Taeyong.”

“Uh… wha…?” Taeyong managed, tongue heavy. Jihoon looked down determinedly.

“I like you. You… You feel the same way about me, right?”

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Was he dreaming? He actually pinched himself subtly under the table because there was no way this was real.

“But…” Taeyong paused, unable to find the words. “Why… do you like me?”

He thought he saw Jihoon’s eye twitch, but the pretty boy’s expression soon relaxed.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re… You’re smart and you, uh, look my type.”

“Your type…?” Taeyong repeated slowly, and Jihoon swallowed.

“Yeah. I… you know, like guys like you.”

“…”

Taeyong pinched himself harder before shaking his head. “I don’t…”

He took a deep breath. “I… I have to think about it.”

Jihoon’s eyes grew round. “I’m sorry?”

“I just…” Taeyong stood up. “I’m sorry, but it’s… it’s hard for me to believe that you actually like me.”

“Well, I do!” Jihoon insisted. “I…”

He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “I like you. So if you want to… you know, go out with me… just say so.”

Taeyong remained silent, before standing up and leaving behind a shocked Jihoon.

* * *

“Hey,” Yuta greeted him, opening the front door to let Taeyong inside the U dorm. Yuta had gotten there ahead of him and seemed to have been waiting for him. Taeyong didn’t say anything, just choosing to plop into a chair at the table in the common room, eyes blown in shock.

“You got anything to drink?” Yuta asked casually, and Taeyong remained silent, as Yuta frowned.

“Hey… what’s going on? Are you okay?” he came forward in concern.

“Yuta, I…”

Taeyong didn’t know how to continue. For some reason, he felt _guilty_. Like… Like he was cheating. But it wasn’t cheating, right?

Technically he and Yuta weren’t… they weren’t _together_ in that way. They slept together, yes, but it didn’t necessarily mean they were boyfriends. Did it?

Taeyong watched as Yuta walked to his chiller and searched for something to drink. Taeyong cleared his throat and started the only way he knew how. With the truth.

“Park Jihoon confessed to me today.”

Yuta stilled in pouring a glass of berry juice… before he continued to pour.

“Did he?”

Taeyong tilted his head, trying to see if Yuta was upset by it. To his surprise, the Japanese man seemed quite calm, simply pouring juice into another glass for himself.

“Yeah. He said… He said I was his type.”

Taeyong couldn’t see him, but upon hearing that, Yuta’s eyes flashed with a white light for a second. Suddenly, one of the glasses Yuta was pouring in sparkled and then shattered without warning and Taeyong jumped. Yuta didn’t seem to notice and continued to pour juice on top of the broken glass shards.

“Uh-huh,” Yuta’s voice was the same. “And… And what are you going to do?”

Taeyong just stared as the juice kept pouring, and spilling onto the counter and then overflowing to the floor. He stood and gently held Yuta’s wrist to stop him from pouring. Yuta blinked.

“Tae- whoa!” he yelped. “Why is there juice on the floor?!”

“Are you… Are you okay?” Taeyong asked tentatively and Yuta looked away.

“The guy I have feelings for was confessed to by the one he likes. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” he asked sarcastically. “How did you think I’d feel by this?!”

“Yuta,” Taeyong pleaded. “Look, you’re… you’re my friend first and foremost. I wanted you to be the first to know. I didn’t say yes to him, okay?”

“But you didn’t say no either, did you?” Yuta unclenched his teeth, the fight leaving him as his shoulders slumped. “You still… You still like Park Jihoon? Even though he’s such a mean person?”

“He’s not mean,” Taeyong responded forcefully. “You don’t know him.”

“You think I don’t know him?!” Yuta scoffed. “Taeyong, I was almost friends with this guy at the beginning of the school year, but he was more interested in finding out if I had more money and sugar daddies than him. You seriously want someone like that?”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Taeyong snapped, feeling the need to defend the beautiful boy he’d been crushing on since his first-year. Yuta gave him a wounded look.

“So that’s it? So you came here to, what? Tell me we have to end it?”

“…not our friendship,” Taeyong pleaded. “Please, Yuta, I really care about you, I just…”

“…just wanted a taste of the only veela you’d ever meet?” Yuta asked, eyes downcast, and Taeyong immediately shook his head.

“No! God no, that was never it. I… I was attracted to you,” he admitted. “I definitely was. I mean, who wouldn’t be? But… But…”

“But you still like Jihoon,” Yuta squeezed his eyes shut. “God, this is so fucked up.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Taeyong pleaded. “Yuta… you’re still my best friend.”

Yuta didn’t say anything, but when his eyes opened, Taeyong could see the sadness radiating in them.

“I’ve never had a best friend.”

“Neither have I.”

Taeyong didn’t know how to feel, but he did feel slightly worried by the fact that Yuta wasn’t crying. Not that he wanted Yuta to cry, but it was unnerving. Yuta, who he knew cried at everything, from sad movies to emotional moments, was dry-eyed, simply gazing at the floor, until he finally let out a dry, mirthless laugh.

“Amazing… I don’t know why I keep doing this.”

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to say anything, as Yuta remained motionless, but continued to talk.

“Why do I keep liking people who never feel the same way? Why do I keep throwing myself at people?”

“I… I don’t dislike you! I just… it’s just… you know, with Park Jihoon-” Taeyong tried to argue, but Yuta simply held up his hand.

“Don’t.”

“…Yuta…” Taeyong pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

There was a deep silence between the two friends, and finally Yuta was the first one to speak up, shoulders slumped and voice defeated.

“…Taeyong?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll… I’ll stop liking you then,” Yuta said in a small voice, not looking up.

Taeyong wondered why he could feel a painful thump in between his ribs right upon hearing that. “Okay.”

“But…” The two of them fell silent, until Yuta spoke up again. “Can…?”

Taeyong leaned in closer to hear Yuta’s quiet question, voice soft with heartbreak.

“Can I stop liking you tomorrow?”

Taeyong didn’t know why he was doing this. Why would he do this? Suddenly, he felt stupid. Yuta was his friend, was the first person who accepted him for who he was…

But Jihoon…

No, Jihoon had accepted him, hadn’t he? He had complimented Taeyong and smiled at him, and told Taeyong he was his type. And Taeyong, lonely as he was, had fallen for him.

But Yuta…

Taeyong turned away; he knew he was just deluding himself into thinking he had feelings for Yuta because the beautiful veela was the only one who had willingly become his friend. He didn’t want to lose the only friend he had ever made, all because he couldn’t resist his carnal urges.

Yuta didn’t deserve that.

“Okay,” Taeyong agreed. “T- Tomorrow.”

As soon as the word left his lips, Yuta kissed him, juice forgotten, as the two of them went into Taeyong’s bedroom.

* * *

Yuta woke up that following morning, looking around, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He turned to the side and knew Taeyong wasn’t in the bathroom or kitchen this time.

He smiled sadly at the empty spot in his bed. He was alone again.

With that, he buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on... you guys knew it couldn't last forever. Stay tuned for the next chapter where everything is wonderful and Taeyong ends up with his happily ever after (lol yeah right).


	7. Seven

Taeyong awkwardly shuffled to Jihoon’s apartment, and hesitated, before knocking. The door opened to reveal Jihoon, whose eyes were wide as he caught sight of Taeyong.

“Um, hi,” Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “Can I come in?”

Jihoon wordlessly stepped aside and let Taeyong in and the nervous boy took a deep breath before turning to Jihoon.

“I… I’d like to accept.”

Jihoon still didn’t say anything, and Taeyong could only gaze at the cute boy wearing a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“I mean the… you know. What you said yesterday,” he flushed. “I want to… date you.”

Jihoon finally opened his mouth. “Okay… but, um, I’m sorry… who are you again?”

Taeyong blinked. “What… do you mean? It’s me, Taeyong.”

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide and Taeyong frowned, wondering why the small boy was so shocked to see- Taeyong then caught sight of his reflection in Jihoon’s hall mirror.

* * *

_“Did you hear?! Have you seen him?”_

_“I still say it’s permanent Polyjuice Potion.”_

_“Maybe he just got work done.”_

_“Did you **see** what he looked like before? It would take more than Polyjuice potion.”_

_“I kinda want to go to the broom closet with him, but… I don’t know, what if he turns back to how he used to be?”_

_“It’d be worth it. Haven’t you seen his face?!”_

_“How do we know it’s actually him?”_

_“He was with Park Jihoon the morning he changed. I live in that dorm, Lee Taeyong was freaking out.”_

Taeyong tried to ignore the whispers around him, awkwardly ducking his head. It had only been a day since he had transformed into this new face, but everyone was gossiping about him nonstop.

Not that he could blame them.

Overnight, he had gone from an ugly duckling to… well, he felt embarrassed to admit it with his own mouth, but he had become a swan. He looked like one of those good-looking people who he used to inwardly curse at. His skin had become flawless and beautifully bronzed, his horns had vanished, and his hair was a sleek, glossy black. His jaw was strong and angular, his neck smooth and toned. Even his hands looked pretty now, which was strange for him to look at.

He could hardly believe it and tried not to pay attention to the others, but couldn’t help his insides fluttering at receiving so much attention.

Suddenly, Yuta sat next to him, in his usual seat.

“Hey,” the Japanese said casually as his friend slowly turned to him. “This is actually my friend’s sea-”

Yuta paused and Taeyong tentatively smiled at him. Yuta blinked. “Taeyong?”

Taeyong’s eyes grew round. “You… You can recognize me?”

“You look different, but your eyes are the same,” Yuta shrugged. Taeyong smiled excitedly.

“Don’t you know what this means, Yuta?” he whispered. “The curse is lifted! Jihoon can be proud to be with me!”

Yuta didn’t answer and Taeyong mentally kicked himself. “Uh, I mean…”

“It’s okay,” Yuta turned to him with a small smile. “I promised, didn’t I? Anyways, how is everything? Are you okay?”

Taeyong opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone who approached them.

“Excuse me.”

Yuta looked up and blinked. “Uh… yes, hi.”

Jihoon haughtily looked down at Yuta. “You’re in my seat.”

Yuta looked around in confusion. “But I always sit here. And there are plenty of other seats.”

“Yes, but I’m Taeyong’s _boyfriend_ ,” Jihoon emphasized (Taeyong mentally choked). “I’m supposed to sit next to him.”

Yuta didn’t say anything, simply looking down, and when there was silence, he finally nodded and slowly vacated the seat. Taeyong hesitated.

“Wait, Yuta, you don’t have to-”

“Yong-ah!” Jihoon interrupted, flinging his arms around Taeyong’s neck. The taller Korean man choked as he was dragged down to Jihoon’s neck as the cute boy hugged him. Taeyong felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as other students stared at them.

“Uh, Jihoon-ah….”

“Thank god it’s just you and me, huh?” Jihoon said in a loud voice, glaring at Yuta’s back. The Japanese student stiffened but kept walking down the hall to find another seat.

“You can sit here.”

Yuta looked up just to see Jung Jaehyun smirking at him, shoving one of his fans out of her seat (she let out a high pitched “Ow!” which he ignored). Yuta glared at him, holding a hand out to the young witch to help her up. She huffed, stood up on her own, and stomped out of the classroom, utterly humiliated.

“Oh look at that,” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows. “A free seat.”

Yuta took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good.”

And with that, he walked up the stairs in the hall, and plopped down in another vacant seat in the back, trying not to look at Taeyong and Jihoon.

He didn’t notice Jaehyun’s determined gaze looking up at him, nor did he see Taeyong’s guilty expression.

_I’m sorry._

* * *

Taeyong took a deep breath before taking a picture of himself on his enchanted phone, and hesitated, before talking into the phone.

“Mom, are you free?”

A small bubble slowly floated into the air from the screen, and soon, his mother’s face was hovering as a hologram above the phone.

“Taeyong-ah, I’m a little busy, what are you-?”

Taeyong’s mother immediately fell silent, her pretty eyes widening ever so slightly.

“…how…?” her voice faded before she immediately began to tear up. “…Taeyong-ah…?”

“…hi, Mom,” he swallowed, and before long, his mother was fully wailing, her hands coming up to wipe her cheeks.

“I can’t believe it! I can’t believe the curse is broken!” she sobbed. “How…?!”

“Uh…” Taeyong awkwardly scratched the back of his head; he had never seen his mother lose control of her emotions so quickly (he was raised watching her get doors slammed in her face and turned away from places because of how he looked. Needless to say, she did not show emotion easily).

“Who is it?” his mother sniffled. “You need to bring them home, immediately! I have to meet them!”

“Who… is it?” Taeyong repeated slowly, and his mother nodded, wiping her tears.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to get your heart broken trying, but… I actually knew how to break the curse.”

“What do you…?” Taeyong breathed, eyes wide. His mother hesitated.

“The curse… The curse was that until you found someone who was in pure love with you, you would remain this way forever.”

Taeyong paused. “…pure love? What do you mean by pure love?”

“As in…” his mother hesitated. “He or she was in love with you with no selfish intention, they just wanted to see you happy and loved.”

Taeyong's eyes widened. "Mom! How could you not tell me that?!"

"Taeyong," his mother's voice was firm but gentle. "You know if I told you that, you would have tried dating anybody and if they didn't love you, it would lead to the curse staying and your heart breaking on top of that process."

Taeyong felt his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed the lump down.

“O- Oh…”

“So what’s their name?” his mother asked eagerly and he halfheartedly said his new boyfriend’s name.

“Park… Park Jihoon.”

His mother frowned. “Why do you sound so… unhappy? Is he the one who’s fallen in love with you?”

And Taeyong just couldn’t answer because… maybe… maybe Jihoon really-

 _Oh, shut up_.

His own inner voice cut him off.

_Stop being a fucking dumbass. You of all people know, it’s Yuta. You know Yuta was the first one who accepted you wholeheartedly. You can like Park Jihoon all you want, but you have to admit it was Yuta who broke this curse._

“B- But Mom…” Taeyong said after a moment’s pause. “Then why didn’t the curse break for Dad? Didn’t… Didn’t you love him?”

She released a heavy breath. “Well, sweetie, I sort of knew why he was coming after me. I was ready to give him everything, but then… but then you were born, and he was ready to leave.”

She sniffed. “He was certainly close, but he didn’t wait long enough, so he showed his true colors, and I certainly wasn’t going to let him near you with that behavior.”

Taeyong had to hide a smile; despite his mother’s momentary wailings, she really was the strongest person he had ever met.

Along with…

His smile dropped, and his mother patiently waited, as he struggled.

“Do you have any new friends?” she helpfully got him started, and he nodded rapidly.

“Y- Yeah… I have a friend. He’s… He’s been my friend since the beginning of the school year.”

“Oh?” his mother raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like an interesting friend.”

“Yeah. We met on the train and he… he said your sandwich was good,” Taeyong grinned. His mother grinned right back.

“I like him already,” she smiled. “What’s his name?”

“Yuta,” Taeyong responded happily. “He’s from Japan, but his Korean is great! Like, it’s hard to believe he hasn’t been living here for years! And he helped me gain more confidence, you know? Like, he doesn’t like it when I wear the mask outside, because he says I look fine the way I am!”

His mother didn’t say anything for a moment, but shrewdly narrowed her eyes.

“…Taeyong-ah…”

“Huh?”

“…who’s Park Jihoon?”

He blinked. “My boyfriend.”

“And Yuta?”

“My best friend.”

“Why…?” his mother asked delicately. “Why do you talk about Yuta like he’s your boyfriend, but I don’t hear anything about Jihoon?”

Taeyong froze and cleared his throat. “Jihoon and I have just started dating recently. I don’t… I don’t have a lot to share.”

“Oh yes?” his mother raised an eyebrow. “The boy you started dating recently is the one who’s in pure love with you?”

“…yes?” Taeyong managed weakly, and his mother just smiled mysteriously.

“Hmmm… I have to go now, Taeyong-ah, but… I want you to think about it. I know you’ll make the right decision.”

“Okay, Mom,” Taeyong waved to the tiny figurine on his phone. “I’ll see you next time then.”

And with that, Taeyong hung up, and realized, after sitting down, that he was exhausted from just that one phone call.

* * *

Taeyong wasn’t sure why, but it felt like the next few days dragged, almost like feeling underwater. He was unused to seeing Jihoon like this; maybe Jihoon was right and he really had liked him because all he did was talk to him.

The weirder part was when Jihoon would message him to demand to know where he was.

**Jihoon:** _Babe, where are you?_

**Jihoon:** _I saw that you read that, don’t ignore me._

**Jihoon:** _If you’re with someone else, I swear to god, I’ll put you through the Cruciatus Curse._

**Jihoon:** _Haha, I’m just kidding darling._

**Jihoon:** _Now where are you?_

Taeyong gazed in exhaustion at all the messages he was receiving on his enchanted phone. Seriously, being good-looking was definitely better than being ugly, but he didn’t realize it was this _exhausting._ All within the first week, he had received multiple phone numbers, invites to study sessions, and four straight up requests to meet them in the broom closet.

But none of them, including Jihoon, bothered to ask if Taeyong was okay, if he was adjusting to this new change. There was, of course, only one person who asked him if he was okay.

That person, however, was getting increasingly difficult to hang out with. Every time Taeyong tried to approach Yuta, Jihoon would always get in the way, glaring at the poor Japanese boy who usually accepted the interruption with graceful defeat.

Taeyong missed his friend. More than that, he missed having someone who cared about him.

Even though it was like a dream, being with Park Jihoon, it wasn’t necessarily a good one. He learned, from week one, that Jihoon liked everything to go exactly how he wanted it to.

“Babe,” Jihoon said bossily (Taeyong had to thump his chest a few times when Jihoon wasn’t looking because never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever hear ‘Babe’ leave Jihoon’s mouth while looking at him). “What are you wearing?”

Taeyong blinked slowly. “Uh… my robes?”

Jihoon huffed. “I know, but why are you wearing them like that? You should pin them up.”

“…but I’m only wearing a T-shirt and jeans underneath,” Taeyong said in confusion and Jihoon’s expression could not hold more horror.

“You’re wearing a T-shirt and jeans?! Taeyong! You need to have a better wardrobe than that! My friends and I are going to a party together this weekend at the Enchanter Club, you can’t seriously show up in a T-shirt and jeans!”

“Oh, um… yeah,” Taeyong scratched his head. “Okay.”

* * *

“Thanks, Yuta,” Taeyong breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Yuta chuckled in bemusement. “What do you need these clothes for?”

Taeyong fingered the expensive designer button-up and skinny jeans. “I’m… I’m going to a party this weekend.”

“…is it at Enchanter?” Yuta asked, eyebrow quirked, and Taeyong’s eyes grew wide.

“Yeah! How’d you know?”

“Jaehyun invited me to go with him,” Yuta shrugged. “I was going to say no, but maybe I’ll go now since you’re going.”

“Oh, um… Jihoon will be there,” Taeyong cringed, and Yuta looked like he was struggling not to get upset.

“Wow…” Yuta released a breath. “You two are really attached at the hip now, huh?”

Taeyong couldn’t understand why he felt so shitty hanging out with Yuta now. He couldn’t stand being with Yuta anymore, his insides roiling with guilt and fury. Pile that on with the stress of school, his classmates eying him like a piece of meat, and Jihoon driving him up the wall, he was not exactly in the best of moods today.

“We’re just dating,” he said irritably. “It’s… It’s what boyfriends do.”

“Last I checked, boyfriends don’t demand their partner to wear the clothes they want them to wear,” Yuta retorted, and Taeyong’s irritation spiked even higher.

“Well, maybe if you found someone who actually stuck around long enough, you’d see that they do.”

Taeyong immediately felt his heart seize with regret when he saw the shocked look on Yuta’s face. Yuta swiftly lowered his eyes.

“Oh.”

“Shit,” Taeyong shook his head. “Yuta, I didn’t mean that-”

“I think you’d better go.”

“No, wait,” he pleaded. “Yuta, please-”

“I want to be left alone,” Yuta turned away and Taeyong quickly ran in front of him, expression apologetic. He gently grasped Yuta’s hands, trying to make eye contact with the hurt veela.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m in a really bad mood and I took it out on you.”

“…you’re an asshole,” Yuta whispered, eyes still downcast. “You know that’s the cruelest thing you can say to me, and you chose to remind me.”

“It’s not true,” Taeyong insisted. “I care about you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“You came here to borrow my clothes,” Yuta looked away again. “I’ve lent them to you. Please go.”

Taeyong finally let go of Yuta’s hands and left, shoulders slumped. He always thought things would be easier for him once he was beautiful.

Now, he realized that not one day had passed since he had transformed that he felt happy. Jihoon was overbearing, his classmates wouldn’t stop staring at him, but most importantly, he could feel Yuta slipping away, and that bothered him the most of all.


	8. Eight

“Yong-ah!” Jihoon trilled loudly over the pounding club music, and Taeyong managed to smile as the smaller boy ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

Despite how exhausted he was, he couldn’t deny how lightheaded he felt when Jihoon kissed him. He never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that Park Jihoon would ever look at him with those eyes, and he smiled back, genuinely pleased.

“You look so good!” Jihoon’s eyes sparkled, before he leaned in, seductively whispering close enough to Taeyong’s ear. “I can hardly wait to see what’s underneath.”

Taeyong choked; it was more strange than arousing to see Jihoon, who he considered cute and bright-eyed, to be so… adult-like.

“Anyways, come meet my friends!” Jihoon tugged on his hand and showed Taeyong to a group of good-looking boys; Taeyong tried not to look too intimidated, and nodded to each of them.

“Hey.”

None of them answered him, and he flushed in embarrassment. Jihoon giggled, nudging his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Taeyong-ah. They’re all just kind of drunk.”

“…are _you_ drunk?” Taeyong squinted and Jihoon hiccupped slightly.

“Maybe a little bit. You were taking too long!” he whined. “I didn’t want to wait for you!”

Taeyong shook off his discomfort, when suddenly, one of the boys in the group who looked half-asleep, shot up, eyes wide as he pointed at Taeyong.

“Wait! Aren’t you… Lee Taeyong?!”

“…yeah,” Taeyong sighed, already knowing where this was going. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Holy shit…!”

“Yeah, I know I look diff-”

“You can get high with us!” the boy said eagerly and Taeyong stared.

“…huh…?”

“Ignore him, Taeyong-ah,” Jihoon spoke up, but Taeyong rounded on him.

“Are you high right now?” Taeyong asked and Jihoon shook his head.

“Seriously, ignore him! He’s just being stupid!”

“You’re stupid!” the boy yelled back before passing out. Taeyong turned to Jihoon, frowning.

“Seriously, what are you on right now, Jihoon?”

“Shh!” Jihoon put his slender index finger against Taeyong’s lips, successfully shutting up the stunned boy, before shouting over the pounding music. “Come on… let’s leave them!”

Taeyong just dumbly followed Jihoon, heart pounding in anxiety.

* * *

Jihoon led Taeyong to a quieter area of the nightclub upstairs, before pushing him into a vacant room. Taeyong, despite being larger and obviously stronger than Jihoon, felt like a baby animal being trapped. He gulped as Jihoon approached him, a hungry look in his pretty eyes.

“Yong-ah,” Jihoon sang and Taeyong, for some reason, could only feel fright instead of arousal. He cleared his throat.

“J- Jihoon-ah, I don’t know if I want to do this with you drunk…”

“Oh my god,” Jihoon scoffed. “I’m not some virgin, Taeyong-ah. Don’t tell me you want to wait until it’s mutual and loving and shit.”

“…but are you… are you _just_ drunk?” Taeyong asked tentatively when he noticed that Jihoon’s eyes were unfocused, more so than just from a few drinks. Jihoon suddenly sat down, sighing, looking almost like a deflating balloon.

“You were taking so long,” he said defensively, as if that was an answer. “I just wanted a quick hit.”

“…you… what did you _take_?” Taeyong stared and Jihoon didn’t respond, just lazily pulling out his phone and texting someone. Taeyong waited, feeling rather ignored, and tried to ask more forcefully.

“I asked, what did you take?”

Jihoon slowly looked up from his phone and smirked in a mocking way that Taeyong didn’t like. “Wowwww, look at how manly and boyfriend-ish you’re being.”

“You-”

Taeyong was promptly interrupted by someone pounding on the door and he had to fight every urge in his body to scream highly and cower. Jihoon, to his credit, just looked up, looking irritated. He slapped his phone against the table in the small room and stormed over to the loud knocking.

“ _Hey, Park Jihoon!”_

Jihoon sighed and wrenched the door open, revealing one of the boys that Taeyong recognized to be one of his friends from downstairs.

“What do you want, Seongwoo?” he asked boredly, and Seongwoo glared at him.

“What’s the shit you gave us earlier?” he demanded. “Guanlin is freaking out right now.”

Jihoon laughed. “Didn’t react well to it, did he?”

“It’s not fucking funny,” Seongwoo spat. “He just tried to curse his own arm off.”

Jihoon’s smile immediately dropped. “Fuck.”

He stomped out of the room, hurriedly grabbing his wand from under his robes. Seongwoo followed suit, the two of them completely ignoring Taeyong, who just stared after them, unsure what to do alone in this private room.

Suddenly, he could hear an ethereal sound and from Jihoon’s enchanted phone, a wisp of silver cloud floated up, the notification posting in the air.

**_Don’t forget to update your Pensieve app!_ **

Taeyong gaped at it until it sank in.

_Jihoon left his unlocked phone here._

_With the Pensieve app. With all the memories._

He hesitated; he knew he really shouldn’t do this, but… he was too curious. He debated momentarily, until, to his surprise, the wisp swirled around lazily, showing flashes of memories… and Taeyong saw Yuta’s face.

He frowned; what was his best friend’s face doing, floating around in Jihoon’s memories? Even though they lived in the same dorm, as far as he knew, the two of them only really spoke when he was around, and he didn’t think he had ever seen Yuta so angry.

He was unused to seeing the pretty Japanese so distraught.

He knew then, he wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t find out what it was. He looked around; Jihoon looked like he would be gone for a while. Taking a deep breath, he dived.

* * *

Taeyong opened his eyes to find that he was in the 127 common room with Jihoon and Yuta and even though he knew it was just a memory, it unnerved him to see his closest friend and boyfriend glaring at each other so heatedly.

Seeing the length of Yuta’s hair, Taeyong realized that this was back when he was still ugly, still unloved by everyone but one.

_“So what is it?” Jihoon demanded and Yuta scoffed._

_“Don’t you have better things to worry about?”_

_“What is it about Lee Taeyong? It’s not like I like to admit it, but you don’t look completely insane. Why the hell would you want Lee Taeyong?”_

_“Why should you care if Taeyong and I like each other?”_

Taeyong choked; he didn’t think Yuta would so boldly-

_“That’s bullshit,” Jihoon responded coolly. “Everyone and their mothers know that troll-boy’s had a crush on me for years.”_

Taeyong felt his stomach turn. Was this what Jihoon had called him behind his back? But then why would he say he liked Taeyong? Why would he-?

_“Don’t talk about him like that,” Yuta spat at him, defending him in a way, that Taeyong rather sickly recognized, that was similar to when Taeyong had defended Jihoon. “You don’t know him.”_

_“Oh, and I suppose you do?” Jihoon’s eyes narrowed shrewdly. “So the rumors are true, huh? You two are fucking.”_

_Yuta fell silent, but looked visibly unnerved, before turning away. “Just stay away from us, Park Jihoon. Taeyong isn’t a toy, and if you aren’t interested in him, I’m going to be with him.”_

_“So… I guess it can only be that, then,” Jihoon shook his head before smirking at Yuta. “I guess you really enjoy riding troll cock, huh?”_

_“Shut your mouth!” Yuta whirled around and lunged for him, but Jihoon just took out his wand, sneering._

_“You’re tired of us normal humans so you’re only satisfied by a monster’s dick, right?”_

_“I said, shut your mouth!”_

_“You could’ve been one of us!” Jihoon snapped. “Stop thinking with your horny ass for a second and consider hanging out with us!”_

_“I’m not with Taeyong for sex!” Yuta finally burst out. “Why can’t any of you see how he really is?!”_

_“You’re an idiot,” Jihoon rolled his eyes, putting his wand away. “Don’t blame me when you wake up one day and realize you’re stuck with a freak.”_

_-_

_The scene shifted in a mist, and Taeyong recognized from the decorations that he was at the Hakgwi Formal. He watched, in horror, as the precious bottle of Felix Felicis that he had given Jihoon was sipped by him, and then passed on to his friends. Each of Jihoon’s friends, to Taeyong’s disgust, held their wands, all sharpened to perfect needle points, dipped into the Felix Felicis, and inserted it into their arms, allowing the potion to flow into their bloodstreams._

_“Ahhh, fuck, that’s good…”_

_“How did you get your hands on a bottle of Felix though?!” Jinyoung demanded, expression already turning hooded. “Everyone knows this stuff is impossible to find, even in the black market!”_

_“Troll-boy gave it to me,” Jihoon snorted, adjusting his robes for the Wizard of the Year running. “I guess he knows someone.”_

_“Wait… the troll-boy that has a crush on you?” Seongwoo let out a bark of laughter. “Well doesn’t this work?”_

_“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked apprehensively and Daehwi grinned._

_“I get it… imagine if we could all get Felix, Jihoon. You just need to seduce and pry from your ugly little boy-toy.”_

_“Ugh,” Jihoon gagged. “That doesn’t sound lucky.”_

_“Come on, just think about it. You’d be able to get all the Felix you want, and I bet his dick is huge.”_

_"Explains why that hot Japanese kid keeps him around. I bet he's fucking him for all that Felix."_

_“…I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck a troll,” Jihoon smirked, leaning against the table, but still looking unconvinced. However, the last suggestion nailed it in for him._

_“Think about it, if you got that troll-boy under your thumb, you can rub it into that bitchy Japanese kid that we stole his ugly-ass boyfriend,” Daniel coaxed and a slow smile spread over Jihoon’s face._

_“Can you imagine the look on Nakamoto’s face, when he’s the only person that can stand the ugly troll, and the ugly troll dumps **him**?”_

_Jihoon couldn’t help an amused grin. “Okay, fine I’ll do it. Ugh, but you all owe me.”_

_“I’d pay black market price for a bottle of Felix,” Guanlin said, eyes already growing unfocused._

“ **What the fuck are you doing!?”**

Taeyong turned to see modern-day Park Jihoon, eyes wild and panicked. “You can’t be in here! This is-!”

“Take me out.”

“Listen, Yong-”

“I want to be out of here,” Taeyong muttered, trying to ignore the uproarious laughter from the group of Jihoon’s memory-friends.

“Babe, just-”

“ _I said, **get me the fuck out of here!**_ ” Taeyong roared, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Jihoon. The smaller boy flinched, before grabbing Taeyong’s arm and closed his eyes. The minute Taeyong’s feet touched real-time ground, he immediately yanked his arm out of Jihoon’s hand.

“Don’t touch me again,” Taeyong said plainly, before turning away. “I get it now.”

“Yong-” Jihoon whined, and Taeyong glared at him fiercely.

“Don’t call me that. You… You never liked me, you just wanted to use me.”

“It’s different now!” Jihoon insisted. “Look at you! You’re good-looking now! I can like you like normal now!”

“…normal,” Taeyong repeated hollowly, before shaking his head. “I’m done. I’m done with this… this lie.”

“Yong-ah,” Jihoon crooned, lightly touching Taeyong’s upper arm with slender fingers. “Why don’t I show you what I can do, and I’m sure you’ll change your mi-”

Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore. He growled (it felt harder to have the same impact as before) and whirled around, slamming Jihoon against the wall, clutching the slender student’s shoulders.

“I said, don’t fucking call me that goddamn embarrassing name,” Taeyong snarled. “You fucking _bitch_ -!”

“Don’t try and act like you didn’t like it!” Jihoon shouted back, eyes cold and voice cruel. “Every time I called you that, you blushed like a fucking schoolgirl!”

“You’re the trashiest person I’ve ever met,” Taeyong shook his head, backing away, filled to the brim with self-loathing. He had lived his entire life knowing how he looked, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling as disgusted with himself as he did now.

He suddenly realized how shallow he had been; despite having someone give him unconditional love and attention, he had chosen what his desperate, attention-starved side had wanted. He wanted a boy of his past to turn around and look at him, not realizing that he was throwing away the most precious person of his present.

Taeyong wanted to laugh. How ironic was it; he of all people, decided to be shallow. It was like a poor man being offered a chest full of gold, and turning it away to accept a cardboard box full of broken glass.

Taeyong wanted to cry. How was he so stupid?

Taeyong wanted…

Taeyong wanted to not be beautiful anymore. When he was ugly, at least he knew how people had really felt about him, Yuta included. And now… now he was beautiful, and he was getting the attention he had always wanted but now realized was hardly worth it.

He pushed himself off Jihoon, and the pretty boy glared at him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he snapped, and Taeyong whirled on him, wand once again at the ready.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he warned. “You touch me again, I’ll make you look so ugly, it’ll make the old me look like Miss Korea.”

Jihoon glared at him, unafraid. “Wow, look at who’s all pissy and hurt now.”

“I’m only pissy because I realize I wasted four years on you,” Taeyong glared back and Jihoon scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you have more Felix or not?”

Taeyong just laughed mirthlessly before leaving the room. He was ready to Apparate away from this mess, until Jihoon called after him.

“Did you know your precious Yuta is here with someone else?”

Taeyong froze, before clenching his jaw. Without turning around, he raised his voice.

“Don’t you dare talk about him. You don’t deserve to have his name come out of your disgusting mouth.”

With that, Taeyong Apparated to another area of the club. He had to find Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll pause here.
> 
> So I actually got the idea of this fic from the Beastly trailer. I watched the movie on the plane and it was.... bad. Like, just BAD.
> 
> But I really liked the concept, so that's where this fic came from (I didn't want to say earlier since that would give away the secret of where Taeyong's ugliness came from haha).


	9. Nine

It was hard to see, but he had to try. He desperately looked around, wishing he knew a spell that would just make Yuta stand out from the crowd.

It turned out, he didn’t have to look far. Once again, through the hazy smoke, grinding bodies, and pulsing lights, Taeyong could see someone who was slightly aglow, and he struggled to get to Yuta and-

He froze when he saw that Yuta wasn’t alone; if anything, Yuta was fitting into the club scene a little too well.

The beautiful Japanese was pressing himself against Jaehyun’s front, as the half-centaur grinded up against his perfect backside. Yuta’s head was thrown back as his body slid against the golden Korean man’s, hair sexily askew and expression seductive. The two of them looked as if they were practically having sex with clothes on, on the dance floor.

Yuta’s eyes were hooded as he smirked seductively at Jaehyun, who held him even more closely; Taeyong actually felt himself growing dizzy at seeing the sensual glint in Yuta’s eyes.

For some reason, Taeyong felt jealousy, hot and angry, coursing through his veins. It was an old friend he was familiar with, but this time’s was so intense, he had to actually clench his fists to avoid grabbing his wand.

He was unused to seeing Yuta this way, but he had to try, at least, to talk to him. He struggled through the bodies, all of who seemed interested in pressing up against him as well. Taeyong had to bat them all away, struggling to reach the gyrating couple. It finally took some time, but he finally made it over… until Jaehyun saw him.

The golden student’s eyes widened and he swiftly turned Yuta around to face only him. The Japanese boy didn’t protest, simply clutching onto Jaehyun, his head limply falling forward into Jaehyun’s broad chest. Taeyong glared as Jaehyun grinned at him, not breaking eye contact, before leaning down and whispering something into the drunken boy’s ear.

Yuta’s head lolled to the side, before flopping up and down. Jaehyun generously helped Yuta, steering him away from Taeyong.

“Hey!” Taeyong roared, running after them, just as the two of them went into a private room, Jaehyun locking it behind them. Taeyong growled, plunging his hand in his robes to grab his wand.

_You’re not getting away, asshole._

“ _Alohomora!”_ he snarled, tapping the lock four times. The spell on the door happily refused him and he knew he shouldn't but what did he care? Yuta was in possible danger.

" _Reducto!_ "

He blasted the lock off and the door gave in, revealing Yuta laying limply on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling as Jaehyun undid his shirt buttons one by one.

“Get off him!” Taeyong all but screamed, grabbing the handsome student. Jaehyun gave him a cool glance, before shaking Taeyong off of himself, waving his hand and letting the door shut to drown out the pounding music from outside.

“Lee Taeyong, right? What, you think because you’re hot shit now, you can have a piece of him?”

“He’s not a fucking pie,” Taeyong spat. “Leave him alone.”

“ _…unh…_ ” Yuta moaned, eyes hazy and Taeyong’s eyes snapped to Jaehyun accusingly.

“You _drugged_ him?!”

“Nothing hardcore, relax,” Jaehyun said boredly. “Now get out. We’re about to have a good time.”

“You’re really that proud of yourself?” Taeyong growled. “You’ve gone this far to sleep with someone who doesn’t want you? Aren’t you seriously ashamed? You know deep down, that Yuta would never do this with you when he’s not drugged up.”

“Right, because fucking _you_ made sense,” Jaehyun sneered. “Unless you want a free show, I suggest you leave.”

“I… I want…”

Taeyong and Jaehyun both turned to Yuta, who, out of nowhere, suddenly had an alluring gleam in his eyes, as he reached out. Taeyong watched in horror as Yuta wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders lovingly, rubbing the bridge of his nose against Jaehyun’s smooth neck.

“I want…” Yuta mumbled, head bobbing as he tried to keep it on balance. Jaehyun smirked at Taeyong, until Yuta finished his sentence.

“I want… to forget,” he mumbled. “H- Help me forget…”

He whined, nuzzling against Jaehyun’s skin. “Help me…”

Taeyong actually felt his heart break when he heard Yuta’s voice; the Japanese boy was crying softly. “Help me forget him… please.”

Jaehyun looked frozen and Taeyong took that time to tentatively touch Yuta’s back.

“Yuta…”

Yuta cried more loudly. “I can’t get him out! I can’t make him go away! H- Help me, Jaehyun! You like me, don’t you? I’ll… I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, just… please… make him leave my head…!”

Jaehyun didn’t answer and Yuta sobbed into his chest, completely ignoring the thunderstruck Taeyong who was still lightly touching the back of Yuta’s shirt. Jaehyun just squirmed until he finally broke out of Yuta’s hug, looking at the beautiful, tear-stained face.

“…I don’t care how hot you are, if you’re literally this hung up about some troll boy, I don’t want to get involved,” Jaehyun said in disgust, before Disapparating. Yuta wept, sliding to the floor and Taeyong couldn’t remember ever feeling this pained.

Even after his elementary school classmates threw rocks at him, yelling mock curses to make him disappear.

Even after seeing his cousins denied knowing him at the amusement park when he went as a child, leaving him with the security guard the entire day as he watched them having fun from the window in the security booth.

Even after he saw his mother shunned by other parents to avoid their own children hanging around “with his kind”.

He had never felt so pained, because at each of those times, he had always reassured himself that it was because of how he looked; at least none of them reflected his personal character.

But now…

He couldn’t even try and deny it; it was him that had broken the weeping boy, still collapsed on the sticky floor of the nightclub’s private room. Taeyong hesitated.

“…Yuta.”

Yuta whimpered, and covered his ears, shaking his head as he sobbed more loudly.

“Stop it! Go away, go away! You’re not really here!”

Taeyong struggled to touch him, but Yuta thrashed, crying harder and Taeyong knew he couldn’t Side-Apparate the two of them; with how much Yuta was struggling, chances were likely either or both of them would be spliced.

He knew he had no choice and mentally apologized before pulling out his wand.

“ _Stupefy_!”

Yuta promptly fainted in his arms and Taeyong sagged under the additional weight, before righting himself. He released a heavy breath as he gazed at the limp veela.

“I’m sorry,” he said out loud, unsure which incident he was apologizing for, before he promptly Disapparated, Yuta safely in his arms.

* * *

As soon as he got to Yuta’s room, he gently laid the boy out on his bed, unable to stop from gazing at the beautiful boy. He bit his lip when he saw the pained expression on Yuta’s face, and after a moment of hesitation, Taeyong gently smoothed his fingers over Yuta’s skin, letting the wrinkles and worried creases vanish slowly. Yuta’s expression finally relaxed, and before long, a small, blissful smile made its way to his pretty, soft lips.

Taeyong’s eyes zeroed in on Yuta’s lips, and suddenly, in a rather silly moment, he felt like a prince looking at Sleeping Beauty, only able to wake him up with a kiss.

He then promptly slapped himself in his head because first of all, Sleeping Beauty? Really?

And secondly… Taeyong knew he didn’t deserve to kiss Yuta. Yuta had been nothing but accepting and pure in his love for him, and Taeyong had thrown him away for someone not even worth Taeyong’s anger.

It didn’t stop Taeyong from remembering how it had felt to kiss Yuta, how amazing it had felt.

He forced himself to turn away; Yuta didn’t deserve that, he didn’t deserve to be disrespected by Taeyong’s arousal. Taeyong took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.

He scoured Yuta’s cabinets and soon pulled out a bezoar, powdered moonstone, and chopped porcupine quills. Before long, Yuta’s mini-cauldron was cheerfully burbling with Sobering Elixir, the delicious-smelling, and yet nauseating at the same time, potion dark and intimidating-looking. After ensuring it was fully boiled and the moonstone fully dissolved, Taeyong poured a small amount in a mug and waited for it to cool. In the meantime, he poured a small goblet of water, and walked into Yuta’s room to part his lips and slide the cool liquid down Yuta’s throat. Nothing happened and Yuta continued to sleep, but Taeyong sincerely hoped it made Yuta unconsciously feel better.

He went to the bathroom to retrieve a small hand towel and wrapped it around several ice cubes, before wetting the cloth with a flick of his wand and a mutter of “ _Aguamenti!”_. He returned to Yuta’s side and gently laid the cloth on Yuta’s forehead, cooling down the overheated skin.

Before long, Yuta’s breathing grew more elongated as he relaxed, his temperature cooling down and making him more comfortable.

Taeyong went to retrieve the Sobering Elixir and after tapping a few drops onto the back of his hand and ensuring it wouldn’t burn Yuta’s tongue, he poured a small amount into a vial, before slipping the liquid down Yuta’s throat. Yuta’s expression looked tortured for a moment, before he relaxed once again and Taeyong toyed with his wand.

Should he really do this? He could just let Yuta sleep and he could escape…

But no.

He knew, it would be cruel to let Yuta wake up alone, especially after everything that had happened to him. So he steeled his nerves and with shaking fingers, he held the wand up to Yuta’s still frame.

“… _Rennervate,_ ” he murmured, feeling the magic flow from his fingers into his wand. Yuta’s eyelashes fluttered.

“…mmm...” he mumbled sleepily before slowly opening his eyes. “…Taeyong…?”

He groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Please get me some alcohol.”

Taeyong stared, before clearing his throat. “No. You’ve already drunk enough.”

“Then how come I can remember everything?” Yuta turned away. “I don’t want to think about it. Get me something to drink please.”

Taeyong picked up the empty goblet on Yuta’s bedside and filled it to the brim with water from his wand. Yuta’s expression was one of disgust.

“I don’t want water.”

“Well it’s this or nothing,” Taeyong frowned. “Drink it.”

“Don’t try and act like you care,” Yuta shot at him and Taeyong had to actually steady himself from the savage way Yuta glared at him. “Why are you here, Park Jihoon didn’t want to party anymore and you were bored so you decided to take pity on me?”

“…why didn’t you ever tell me?” Taeyong whispered and Yuta stiffened.

“Tell you what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me… he was so horrible to you?” Taeyong mumbled, looking down. “Why didn’t you ever just say he really didn’t like me?”

“Would you have believed me?” Yuta retorted and Taeyong was ashamed to admit that he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. A little part of him wanted to retort “Yes” right away, but he knew… he would have argued, would have blindly and foolishly believed that Park Jihoon genuinely liked him.

“…just drink it,” Taeyong begged. “Yuta, please.”

“I will,” Yuta looked down. “Would you please get out then?”

Wow. That hurt. Taeyong hesitated.

“Before I go… can I do something?”

“What are you-?”

Taeyong slowly took a small vial out of his jeans pocket and Yuta’s brow furrowed. It was tiny, almost half the size of a thimble. There were probably barely four drops in there.

“What is that?”

Taeyong took a deep breath, uncorking the small bottle.

“It’s Veritaserum.”

And before Yuta could stop him, Taeyong tossed the tiny bottle’s contents into his mouth and Yuta just gaped before panicking.

“Th- That’s supposed to be a controlled substance! Jesus, Taeyong! How did you even get your hands on it?!”

“I brewed it,” Taeyong responded honestly. “Ever since I was little, I thought since I was ugly, I figured I should at least be advanced in my studies, so I know about as much as Professor Kangta when it comes to potions. I was memorizing university-level potion recipes by the time I was ten years old.”

“But… But how did you get your hands on adder tongue? That stuff is expensive! And hard to come across!” Yuta stammered. Taeyong didn’t even hesitate.

“I bought it in a secondhand store in SM Town that specialized in potion ingredients. I used to visit that store a lot when I was little to practice and the owners know me now. They didn’t question me; all the money I earned for New Years and Wizarding Holidays I saved for potion ingredients.”

“Then why didn’t you get Felix Felicis from them?!”

“They didn’t have any Occamy eggshell, and that’s a crucial ingredient in the potion,” Taeyong rattled off, realizing he couldn’t stop the words from coming off his tongue.

“How do I know that was really Veritaserum?” Yuta narrowed his eyes. “What are you thinking right now?”

“How sorry I am, because the last time I saw you, I said something I still regret. I made you feel as if I didn’t care about you, which is completely untrue. That leads to my thinking of if I just hadn’t fucked up, I would still have the privilege of touching you.”

Yuta’s cheeks promptly heated up. “…Taeyong…”

“And if I still had the privilege of touching you, I would have already been having sex with you. I would fuck you until you cried.”

Taeyong promptly clapped a hand over his mouth as Yuta’s touched expression turned deadened. “Gee, thanks, Taeyong.”

Yuta’s expression softened. “I guess I have to trust you’re being honest then. Then… let me ask you. Did you… actually consider me as a friend?”

“No.”

Yuta lowered his head, swallowing, looking heartbroken once more.

“I viewed you as my savior.”

Yuta paused, blinking rapidly, unsure how to respond. He slowly looked up as Taeyong opened his mouth and began to speak.

“You’re the most beautiful person who’s ever spoken to me, Park Jihoon included. I thought I liked Park Jihoon because I owed him something for speaking to me. But you confused me and I hated it, because no matter how great things were going, I refused to let myself believe that I was worth the attention you gave me.”

Taeyong paused. “I always thought, if someone who looks like me is capable of being so cheap and shallow, how can someone as flawless and beautiful as you possibly love me purely for who I am on the inside?”

Yuta lowered his head. “I already told you; I had too many people supposedly love me for only how I looked, and I realized how cheap looks were. Looks are fleeting; smarts and kindness stay with you.”

“You taught me that, and I realize now that I’d rather be ugly and a kind person that is loved by you, than good-looking and a bad person who you can’t be proud of.”

Yuta looked at him, eyes wide, before looking down, swallowing and biting his lip.

“What would you say if I told you I don’t want to have sex anymore, ever again?”

“I feel like I’m going to cry,” Taeyong responded, insides shriveling in embarrassment. “I’m already thinking about how tight you were and how hot your tongue was and how beautiful you were when you orgasmed and how smooth your skin was and how cute you were when you told me you felt good and-”

“Okay, you can stop,” Yuta’s cheeks were just as red as Taeyong’s. “Seriously, stop. I just wanted to know, I don’t intend on stop-”

“But I would also respect that. If it gave me the chance to be with you again, I wouldn’t have sex with anyone for the rest of my life.”

Yuta just gaped, before taking a deep breath. “If I… If I ask you to stay tonight… will you try to… touch me?”

“I won’t if you tell me you don’t want me to,” Taeyong responded straightforwardly. Yuta hesitated before releasing a heavy breath.

“…okay. Then… can you… stay with me?”

“Yes I can,” Taeyong responded honestly and Yuta lightly smiled, realizing his mistake.

“I mean, please stay with me,” Yuta asked quietly. “Don’t… leave me alone.”

“But… can I…?”

“Yes,” Yuta swallowed. “I don’t… I don’t think we can be together that way anymore, but I… want to be held by someone right now.”

“That makes my heart hurt and I’m pretty sure my penis was hard and it’s not anymore,” Taeyong tried pinching his lips together permanently as he slid into Yuta’s bed. “I just want to touch you because it reminds me of what I once had.”

Yuta turned away from him and Taeyong buried his face in Yuta’s hair.

“I love you, Nakamoto Yuta. And I’m sorry now because I don’t think I deserve to,” Taeyong whispered and Yuta started, but finally relaxed in his friend’s embrace and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh okay, I'm running out of ideas for this fic. I think I might start wrapping up soon.


	10. Final

Yuta slowly woke up embraced in warmth and turned around hesitantly. It couldn’t be…

“…hi,” Taeyong whispered, eyes twinkling softly as he gazed down at the Japanese. Yuta shyly curled up.

“Um, hi,” he mumbled, sliding his hair behind his ear. “You’re still here?”

“I woke up a little bit ago, made you some breakfast,” Taeyong said just as timidly. “Are you hungry?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Yuta said absentmindedly. “Wha-? When did you find time for that?”

“After you fell asleep, I slept for a few hours and then made you some breakfast. I wanted to make sure you woke up with someone here.”

“…really?” Yuta smiled, cheeks flushed and Taeyong had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from kissing the boy in front of him. He turned away, clambering off the bed.

“Here, I- I’ll get you your food,” Taeyong stumbled out. “You’re too beautiful and it’s making me nervous.”

The two of them paused and Taeyong immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. “I… sorry. I think the Veritaserum is still in my bloodstream.”

Yuta couldn’t help a slight giggle as Taeyong rushed out of the room, ears red. Yuta gazed fondly after the Korean boy, but couldn’t help the sad smile playing on his lips.

Even though he really did believe Taeyong was sorry, it didn’t change the fact that he had hurt Yuta. It didn’t change the fact that Taeyong could change again, could fall in love with someone else, even with Jihoon again.

“Here you go…” Taeyong held out the tray he had prepared and Yuta felt a sense of déjà vu, but the eyes that gazed at him were different.

Back when they had first slept together, Taeyong’s eyes had been shy and flustered as he held out the breakfast tray of western food he had made.

Now, it was eyes of warmth and hope, as he held out a luxurious tray of a traditional Japanese breakfast. Yuta’s eyes widened.

“How did you…?”

“I hope I made it correctly,” Taeyong swallowed. “Um… I thought maybe it would make you think of home.”

Yuta’s eyes looked over the bowl of rice, and the other sides surrounding it, as well as the tiny cherry blossom branch neatly placed in the corner of the lacquer tray. He couldn’t help a tiny laugh.

“Wow… cherry blossoms and all.”

Taeyong flushed, smiling sheepishly. “Too much?”

“It’s nice,” Yuta looked up, and Taeyong felt the stirrings of hope deep within his stomach. “It’s really… nice.”

“Yuta, do I…?” Taeyong looked down at his hands. “Do I still have a chance?”

Yuta paused before uncovering the miso soup and taking a small sip.

“…I don’t know,” he responded honestly. “I really don’t.”

And Taeyong didn’t say anything, simply accepting the answer and pouring Yuta a goblet of water.

* * *

Yuta ignored the views and whispers he was getting from surrounding students, but it got to the point that by the end of class, he couldn’t drown out the loud hissing.

_“So Jaehyun failed?”_

_“Guess so. Someone saw him entering Enchanter with that Japanese kid, but they saw him later getting drunk stupid by himself.”_

_“What’d you expect? He was riding that troll’s dick, you think he’d be satisfied by Jaehyun?”_

_“He’s half-centaur, dipshit, he’s probably as big as that fugly ass troll.”_

_“At least the troll boy’s hot to look at now.”_

_“Shh, here he comes!”_

Yuta turned in surprise to see that sure enough, Taeyong was waiting outside his lecture hall. Yuta blinked rapidly, before collecting his spellbooks and opening the door.

“…Taeyong?”

“Hi,” Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “Um, is your class over?”

Yuta looked down, his bangs covering his eyes to hide his blush. “…yeah.”

“Can I… walk you to your next class?” Taeyong offered and Yuta just mildly chuckled.

“What are you doing?”

“…huh?”

“I mean, where did this come from?” Yuta gave him an almost coy look. “You never walked me to class. So what’s all this?”

“…courting you?” Taeyong said uncertainly, and Yuta really couldn’t hold back the giggle, as Taeyong felt the wind almost knocked out of him upon seeing that heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

“Okay,” Yuta whispered.

“…okay?” Taeyong repeated dumbly.

“Okay, you can court me,” he smiled gently and Taeyong tentatively held out his hand. Yuta gazed at the hand ( _No one has ever held their hand out to me before)_ before accepting it.

The two of them continued to ignore the whispers and fingers pointed their way, and Taeyong began to understand why Yuta no longer cared what people thought of him, as he carefully guided the Japanese boy out of the lecture building.

* * *

On their way, in a strange sense of déjà vu, they ran into Park Jihoon, whose eyes zeroed in on their entwined hands.

Taeyong cringed, fully prepared for-

“Yong!”

…well, not that.

He could feel Yuta’s fingers slipping from his own, and Taeyong dumbly allowed it to fall out of his grasp, until he saw the sad look on Yuta’s face, and he mentally smacked his head. He should have held on, especially with the way Jihoon was approaching him.

“Yong,” Jihoon whined. “Why haven’t you been answering my calls!?”

“Because I’m not in a relationship with you anymore,” Taeyong said straightforwardly, and he had to wonder if he had taken more Veritaserum than he realized. “And when I see your name, I feel disgusted.”

Or maybe he was just honest.

Yuta still hadn’t looked up and Taeyong took that moment to wrap his arm around the Japanese boy’s shoulders, not daring to look at Yuta’s expression.

“Now please get out of our way,” Taeyong said firmly. “Yuta has to get to class.”

Although he couldn’t see him, Yuta’s face was one of shock, but it was nothing compared to the look on Jihoon’s face.

“Lee Taeyong!” Jihoon screeched. “Wh- Who allowed you to break up with me!?”

“I don’t need your permission,” Taeyong said plainly. “Now get out of my way. I’m serious.”

“You-!”

Taeyong immediately Disapparated, and then re-Apparated behind Jihoon, Yuta still firmly in his grasp.

“Anyways, I’m thinking we can go to get ice cream after this,” Taeyong spoke, ignoring the sputtering Jihoon and still gawping Yuta as he walked down the path, leaving the screaming, tantrum-throwing Jihoon behind.

“Ice cream?” Yuta was the one who repeating things dumbly now. “Uh-”

And then he flushed because he remembered the last time this exact scenario happened, with Jihoon and then ice cream. Taeyong grinned roguishly, leaning down and Yuta blushed at seeing those shining eyes.

“I happen to love ice cream,” he murmured and Yuta’s cheeks heated up. Taeyong smirked, raising an eyebrow and Yuta cleared his throat, feeling his heart race at having his crush so close. Taeyong suddenly parted from him, screeching.

“Ughh, I can’t believe I just did that! That was so… so cringey!”

Yuta just laughed uproariously when he saw his friend scrunching his fingers, face embarrassed.

“Goddammit!” Taeyong whined, burying his face in his hands. “If I ever act that embarrassing again, please just make me drink the Draught of Living Death!”

Yuta laughed, clapping excitedly. “Do it again, do it again!”

Taeyong looked reluctant, but seeing how amused it had made Yuta, he thought of another corny line.

“Nakamoto Yuta, since when were you this pretty? Since last year?”

Yuta laughed even harder, cringing just as hard as Taeyong. The Korean boy couldn’t help a smile when he saw how happy Yuta looked, and decided to try again.

“Love?” he pretended to ask dramatically. “Don’t make me laugh. I’ll just buy it with money. I can just buy it, can’t I? How much?”

Yuta was wiping tears from how hard he was laughing, and Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips upon seeing the Japanese boy so entertained.

“You need to hurry and finish that one-sided love-”

Yuta froze and Taeyong inhaled sharply, realizing how stupid he was to choose that line. Yuta slightly coughed before huffing.

“I- I’m going to be late for class.”

He strode off towards the classroom with purposeful, firm steps, and Taeyong quickly followed him. Yuta swallowed, keeping his head down.

“Taeyong, just-”

Before he could keep speaking, he suddenly felt his wrist grabbed and he was gently spun around. He blinked rapidly, to come face to face with Taeyong, whose cheeks were pink.

“-because I like you,” Taeyong blurted the rest of the line and the two of them gazed at each other… until a slow smile spread across Yuta’s face.

“I seriously have to go to class.”

But Taeyong noticed that Yuta hadn’t let go of his hand, and the two of them quietly carried on to Yuta’s next lecture hall.

* * *

At the end of Yuta’s class, he noticed (in slight disappointment) that Taeyong was nowhere to be found. He collected his books and Apparated back to his dorm, before letting out a confused yell.

“Wha-? _What?!_ ”

He looked around wildly, wondering if he had Apparated into the wrong dorm… only to realize Taeyong was standing there, and shyly holding out a bouquet of flowers.

“Wha-?” was all Yuta managed to sputter again. “Taeyong?! What is-?!”

“I… I asked your roommates to give us the dorm today,” Taeyong looked down at his bouquet, insides squirming in nervousness. “Um…”

“…why?” Yuta whispered, eyes sweeping over the candle-lit common area, over the table covered with a delicate lace tablecloth and the single rose in the glass vase sitting elegantly on the table. “What exactly do you think is… going to happen?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly before he frantically waved his hands. “N- Nothing! No, I don’t think anything will happen.”

“Then why…?”

“Because…” Taeyong scuffed his foot against the floor, shyly scratching the back of his head and Yuta had to hide a smile at how cute the man looked, looking lost and shy. “Because I figured none of your exes ever did any of this, and you… you deserve it.”

Yuta didn’t answer, simply fidgeting with his fingers. Taeyong similarly wasn’t sure how to respond, as an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

“Um…” Taeyong started awkwardly again. “Are you… hungry?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess,” Yuta seated himself, and Taeyong blinked.

“I, uh, was supposed to pull the chair out for you.”

“…”

“…”

And finally, a tiny giggle slipped out of Yuta’s lips. It wasn’t all that funny, but one moment, the two of them were looking each other, and the next, they were laughing, unable to hide their guffaws.

“Oh my god!” Yuta chortled. “Are you kidding me, Taeyong?! This isn’t us! And what?! Pull my chair out?!”

“I was trying to be a gentleman!” Taeyong protested, grinning.

“I have hands and feet!” Yuta giggled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “I’m capable of pulling out my own chair!”

“Doesn’t it make you feel… I don’t know, in love?”

“Oh Taeyong,” Yuta just laughed. “You watch too many dramas.”

“…so no?” Taeyong put a plate in front of Yuta and the Japanese boy tilted his head.

“Is this… steak?”

Taeyong flushed. “Yeah.”

“Is it… in the shape of a heart?”

Taeyong was already starting to tear up from embarrassment. “Ugh, yes, it is!”

Yuta couldn’t help a smile. “You’re really working on this romance thing, huh?”

“…yeah,” Taeyong shuffled. “I wanted to… make you feel loved.”

Yuta shyly looked down at his plate. “Well… the heart-shaped steak is kind of too much, but... I guess it's working.”

Taeyong stared at the beautiful boy and coughed lightly. “Um… well, good!”

Yuta giggled at the dithering boy and began to eat. Taeyong silently poured him a wine glass of something smooth and dark and Yuta looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“…it’s grape juice!” Taeyong yelped indignantly.

* * *

After dinner, Taeyong washed the dishes, and Yuta insisted on helping him dry (which Taeyong retorted was not romantic, but Yuta just gave him one look and Taeyong shut up immediately). Yuta was wiping one of the wineglasses, when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He nearly dropped the cup, before releasing a slow breath.

“…Taeyong?” he managed in surprise. He felt a pair of soft lips pressing against the back of his ear and couldn’t help panting slightly.

“Y- You’re so unfair,” Yuta murmured. “You know that’s my weak spot… o- oh!”

Yuta arched slightly, and Taeyong took that time to slip the wine glass out of Yuta’s hands and set it gently on the counter.

“I want…” Taeyong hesitated before deciding not to continue with that phrase, and instead asking the question he knew he should have asked Yuta from the beginning. “Actually, what do _you_ want?”

Yuta hesitated, head swimming from the way Taeyong was pressing his mouth against his jaw.

“I… I want…”

And just like before, Yuta slowly turned around and pursed his lips slightly. “I want…”

Taeyong didn’t need to hear what came next, and leaned down, capturing Yuta’s lips in his own. Their kiss was soft and gentle; while their first kiss had been drunken, heavy and passionate, this kiss was light, sweet… loving.

Taeyong carefully cupped the small of Yuta’s back, lightly stroking his cheek, and Yuta sighed in Taeyong’s mouth.

“ _T- Taeyong…”_

“I… I know I’m not all that beautiful on the inside,” Taeyong whispered. “But… I’ll work on it. Will you… wait for me?”

Yuta smiled softly. “…okay.”

The two of them continued to kiss, and to Taeyong’s surprise, Yuta gently slid his jacket off his shoulders.

“W- Wait,” Taeyong broke away, eyes wide. “Yuta-”

“It’s okay,” the Japanese boy looked at him, eyes wide and luminous. “It’s okay. I… I want to do this.”

Taeyong swallowed. “Then… Then today, I want to… I want to be… I want to… take it.”

He managed to say that with great difficulty, feeling downright silly, and Yuta’s eyes became as wide as Taeyong’s. “…Taeyong…”

“You… You let me experience my first time by making yourself vulnerable to me. I… I don’t deserve to put you through that again. I want to… give myself to you.”

And Yuta could only feel tears well in his eyes again as Taeyong kissed him once more, holding him like a precious doll.

_You’re wrong._

_You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met._

And Nakamoto Yuta let himself fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm drunk and I have work early tomorrow morning. Ugh. We'll end here, but I already have an idea of what the next fic will be. See you at the next fic!
> 
> (PS, I don't use it often, but I guess... if you want to follow me, my Twitter handle is [ @tapeu_127](https://www.twitter.com/tapeu_127) (lol two guesses where that name came from). I only use it to RT NCT tweets, but I guess it's a good place to get in contact with me too, if you have fic ideas or just wanna talk. I'm always here to talk if you need someone~)


End file.
